Ritmusváltás
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Orvos!Gilbertnek problémái vannak a családjával, meg az önbecsülésével. Utóbbiról a környezete nem nagyon tud, arról már inkább, hogy van egy rakás gyökér rokona. - Tartalmaz egy rakás német államot, ők jelölve vannak a történetben. Gilbert angstolni akar, kérdés, mennyire hagyják neki. Meg az is, hogy Erzsi mennyire jut szerephez...
1. Lamento

Marlene Diest (Ada) - Vesztfália

Theobald Werden (Theo) - Rajnavidék

Luca von Haugwitz (ejtsd: luka) - Szászország

* * *

 **Lamento**

"Panaszdal"

– Giiilbeeert! – suhant be az ajtón Ada. – Nem tudnád átvenni egy műszakom?

– Attól függ mikor, miért, és mit kapok érte – villantott egy vigyort a nőre.

– Ma délután, mert randim van, és hozok neked ebédet a hét hátralevő részében.

Ada megrebegtette a szempilláit, mintha csak ennyin múlna a dolog. A fél részleg Gilberthez járt könyörögni, ha dolguk volt, leginkább azért, mert elkönyvelték egy magányos lúzernek, akinek nem volt, nincs, és nem lesz magánélete.

– Nem fog menni – csóválta a fejét. – Megyek haza Regensburgba, és leharapják a fejem, ha most mondom vissza.

A nő látványosan meghalt mellette. Gilbert gyorsan odébbállt, hogy ne az ő lábára omoljon. Összenézett a vizsgálóasztalon ülő, nagy szemeket meresztő tizenéves kölyökkel és vállat vont. A fiúnak a bal karját a magasba kellett tartania, még száradt rajta a gipsz.

– A helyedben megpróbálnám Lucát, a reggel nagyon vidámkodott, hogy két napig ide se fogja dugni az orrát.

– Igen? – kapta fel a fejét a nő.

Pillanatok alatt összeszedte magát és rövid integetéssel távozott. Az ajtó be se csukódott mögötte, már jött is be egy másik orvos, Theo.

– Ne akard lepasszolni nekem a műszakod – kérte.

– Pont arra készülök – támaszkodott meg az asztal szélén. – Mit csinálsz holnap este?

– Ügyelek.

– A picsába.

– Theo, gyerekek is vannak a szobában! – dorgálta röhögve és a kölyökre mutatott. Megtapogatta a gipszét. Már megszáradt. – Oké, ez megszáradt. Ne vizezd be, ne ütögesd. Filccel tudsz rá rajzolni, és úgy két hét múlva gyere vissza.

A fiú leugrott a vizsgálóról és már kinn is volt.

– Egyre bunkóbbak ezek a kölykök, már nem is köszönnek – horkantott Theo.

– Ha elkezded a bezzeg a mi időnkben-dumát, felrúglak.

Az asztalhoz lépett, és megleste, kit kell ellátnia következőnek.

– Hogy van az, hogy nincsenek benn a nővérkék? – sóhajtott.

– Nemzeti ünnep van, Gilbert.

– Akkor mi minek vagyunk benn?

– Mert munkamániás pöcsök vagyunk – hörgött Theo. Elhevert az asztalon. – Senki nem fogja átvállalni azt a rohadt műszakot.

– Azzal kellett volna kezdened, hogy megnézed, kivel vagy párban, te hülye.

– Szép is lesz veled lenyomni a fél éjszakát. Király. Már előre imádom.

– Én egész este benn leszek, ne sírjon a szád.

– Jó, jó, nem vagyok Ada, nem drámázom. – Megrázta magát, és lesimította a köpenyét. – Nincs kedved elugrani sörözni a délután? Csodás nemzetünk egységének tiszteletére.

A fejét csóválta.

– Nem lehet…

Theo még a magyarázkodása előtt felhördült:

– Úúú, megint mész haza? Kitartást, tesó.

– Hah, kösz.

Látván, hogy a munkatársa megy kifelé, utánaszólt, hogy kit küldjön be.

Délig vidoran gipszelgette a népet, poénkodott a kölykökkel, lecseszte a baromságot csináló fiatalokat, és végighallgatta két néni élettörténetét, míg megvizsgálta, hogyan és mijük ütötték meg. Délben aztán kapát-kaszát eldobott, és a népeket átirányította Dr. Haugwitz ajtaja elé. Amikor utoljára együtt voltak benn, megette az ebédjét, és még nem volt módja bosszút állni érte. Luca valószínűleg már Adának is nagyon örült, hát még milyen arcot vág majd, mikor meglátja, hogy potom tizenöt fővel bővült a várólistája!

Átballagott az orvosiba. Ada letört képpel bűvölte a kávéfőzőt.

– Luca kirúgott? – veregette vállon barátságosan.

– Nem – morogta. – Csak azt mondta, hogy cserébe át kell vennem az egyik műszakját. Bejött Theo, hogy ki szeretne holnap este ügyelni helyette, erre rám vigyorgott. Érted, csak azért átvette Theo műszakját, hogy lepasszolhassa nekem a seggarc!

– Gondolj arra, hogy lesz egy szép estéd velem – nevetett fel.

Ada sötéten bámult rá. Gilbert széles cápavigyorral libbent a hűtőhöz, előszedte a maga ebédjét – három napos tészta, az utóbbi időben nem volt kedve főzni –, megmikrózta, majd állva, három falatra eltüntette.

– Nem tesz jót a szervezetednek, ha állva eszel.

– Sietek – legyintette félre az orvosi szaktanácsot.

Az edényt koszosan pattintotta össze és hajította bele a táskájába. A köpenyét felakasztotta a fogasra, a fehér kórházi klumpát cipőre cserélte és zakóval a kézben elegánsan távozott a színről. Ada valami olyasmit kiáltott utána, hogy tutira kamuzik, és nincs semmi dolga, csak az ő életét akarja megkeseríteni.

Éppenséggel nem hazudott. Alig ült be a volán mögé, már össze is szorította a gyomrát a jól ismert idegesség. Csak és kizárólag akkor fogta el ez az érzés, mikor hazament. Főleg akkor, mikor késésben van, és egy röpke ötórás utat négy óra alatt kéne megtennie.

Nem mintha nem szeretné Regensburgot. Szép város, kedvesek az emberek, jó helyen van a házuk, meg a többi blabla. Hétköznapokon annyira nem vészes. Ünnepekkor is csak a családjával van gond, főleg nagyapával, meg az irritáló unokatestvérével, Roderichhel. Az osztrák görcs fél évvel idősebb nála, és amikor csak teheti, az orra alá dörgöli. Meg egy smucig vakarcs, és folyton hazaviteti magát Bécsbe. BÉCSBE. Ő otthagyná, de Opa szava a házban szent és sérthetetlen. Az ezredes szól, és akkor nekik, mihaszna alacsonyabb beosztású tiszteknek engedelmeskedni kell. Főleg neki, aki csak az egyetemi évei alatt volt tartalékos segédápoló.

Fél órás késéssel futott be, a körzeti általános iskola vonulós-versmondós műsorának az elejéről lemaradt. Sajnos csak a vonulásos-zászlóátadós-színjátszós részről. A polgármester, az iskolaigazgató, a zeneiskola-igazgató, a város egyik díszpolgára, egy komolyabban érintett személy, meg Mancika néni beszéde még hátravolt. És a beszédek között jóformán ismeretlen költők vacak verseit szavalták el selypítő kisdiákok. Az ilyesmi elmaradhatatlan kelléke egy nemzeti ünnepnek.

Nagyapáékat nem volt nehéz kiszúrni a tömegben. Egészen elöl álltak, és Gilbertet a láttukra elfogta az aggódás. Ludin és Opán szokás szerint a díszegyenruhájuk volt. Roderich úgy döntött, hogy a jelenlétével megtiszteli a Német Egység Napját, de nem hajlandó díszegyenruhába bújni, egyébként is különösen venné ki magát az osztrák mundér nagyapa mellett.

Igyekezett minél kisebb feltűnést keltve átvágni a tömegen. Odasettenkedett nagyapáék mellé. Egyetlen lesújtó pillantás Opa részéről – ez volt a köszöntése és a szidása is egyben.

Percekkel később kezdte bánni, hogy a kabátját a kocsiban hagyta. Tíz perce igyekezett mozdulatlanul, Ludiéhoz hasonló katonás pihenj-állást felvenni, de akkor vagy rosszul pislogott, vagy por ment a szemébe, de egyik pillanatról a másikra a szeme égni kezdett, jelezve, hogy vagy por ment a kontaktlencséje alá, vagy csak elmozdult az a vacak. Fene se tudja. Kénytelen volt elfordulni, kihátrálni a tömegből és visszamenni a kocsihoz. Kezet mosott, kiszedte a kontaktlencsét, beletette a folyadékba, csöppentett kettőt a szemébe, aztán visszatette, és remélte a legjobbakat. Kétszer kellett ezt eljátszania, mire a viszketés elmúlt, bármi is okozta. Addigra úgy nézett ki, mint aki kisírta a fél szemét.

Ha már egyszer ott volt, belebújt a vékony, térdig érő átmeneti kabátjába is. Csak visszafelé jutott eszébe, hogy Opa azt fogja gondolni, csak azért hagyta ott az ünnepséget, mert fázott.

Tökmindegy. Úgy is talál okot arra, hogy belekössön.

Az ünnepi műsor hosszú volt, a kisiskolások húzták, mint a rétestésztát. A negyedik egyébként is szörnyű, de pláne szörnyen előadott vers után úgy érezte, talán szívrohamot kéne diagnosztizálnia valakinél, hátha megszabadulna szeretett családja társaságától. Szokás szerint úgy álltak mellette, mint a cövek. Opa így is merevebben állt, mint szokott, vagyis tényleg zavarja, hogy mocorog. Megint Ludwiggal és Roderichhel fog pedálozni. Mibe, hogy szólni fog. A hátralévő húsz percben ezen görcsölt.

Opáék a háztól gyalog jöttek. Az ide kellemes másfél kilométer, de végig van járda és egyébként is, katonának az ilyesmi semmiség. Hallgatólagos megállapodás szerint addig várnak, amíg gyalog kényelmes tempóban kiérnek, ha addig Gilbert nem érkezik meg, akkor elindulnak, és nem szállnak be menet közben.

Ha így, családostul kocsikáznak, akkor Ludwig vezet. Övé a megtiszteltetés, mióta van jogosultsága tankkal rodeózni. Gilbert időnként csak kapaszkodik a karosszériába, és reménykedik, hogy a járgánya bírja az öccse katonai furgonokra kialakított stílusát.

Véget ért a műsor, a többiek követték őt az autóhoz. Egy szót sem szóltak, mikor Ludwig nyújtotta a kezét, ő pedig ugyanabban a pillanatban átadta a slusszkulcsot. Alig nyitotta ki a hátsó ajtót, Opa foghegyről már oda is vetette:

– Csak azért, mert nem kaptál alaki kiképzést, még tudnod kellene rendesen állni.

Rá se nézett. Ludwig csak szusszant egyet, de Roderich nem hagyhatta ki a szúrós pillantást. Összeszorította az állkapcsát és beült hátra, Roddy mellé.

Az egész családban ő volt az egyetlen, akinek nem volt egyenruhája. Nem kapott, tekintettel arra, hogy ő csak segédápolói státuszban volt tartalékos az egyetemi évei alatt. Opa ennyit tudott kijárni neki. Albínóknak nem adnak fegyvert, ebben a családban meg csak akkor lehet valaki, ha leszolgálta az idejét a seregben. És ehhez a szokáshoz még azok az unokatestvérei is tartják magukat, akik nem Németországban élnek. Vash, Lili, Lukas, Berwald… mindegyikük. Csak ő nem, mert az _egészsége_ nem engedi.

Az ünnepi vacsora alatt szokás szerint alig szóltak pár szót. Opát és Ludwigot is a családjukban igen gyakori _arcizmusz megdöglendusz_ betegség sújtotta. Roderich ennek hiányát arisztokratizmussal pótolta. Gilbert csak igyekezett kulturáltan megfulladni, mikor félrenyelte a desszertként felszolgált rétest.

Opa nem mondott semmit, csak letette az evőeszközeit, hátradőlt, és hangosan fújt egyet. Gilbert el akart süllyedni szégyenében. Ritkán fájt ennyire, hogy egyszerű, hajszálcsíkos öltönyben van, de ahogy Opa felvette az evőeszközei mellől a fehér kesztyűt, megint érezni kezdte. Egyszer arcon akarta csapni azokkal a kesztyűkkel. Nem tette. Azt mondta, hogy nem érdemes rá.

– Hogy mész haza, Roderich? – kérdezte Opa.

– Még nem tudom.

– Busszal érkeztél, igaz? – Kuzinja bólintott, Opa pedig Ludwig felé bólintott. – Ludwig is. Gilbert bizonyára készséggel hazafuvaroz benneteket.

Egyiküket Bécsbe, a másikat Münchenbe. Nyilván.

– Opa, holnap dolgozom – mondta halkan.

– Parancsolsz?

– Dolgozom – ismételte hangosabban. – Nem mehetek el Bécsig, meg vissza, nekem holnap délután már Berlinben kell lennem.

– Múltkor is el tudtad cserélni a szolgálati időd.

És ennyivel el is dőlt. Gilbertnek nincs szava ebben a házban. Ő csak egy egyszerű orvos, és Opát nem érdekli, hogy személyesen a főorvos ugrott be helyette. Nem győzött hálálkodni neki utána. Azóta is az adósának érzi magát.

– Megnyugtatja a lelked, ha azt mondom, hogy Linzbe költöztem? – pillantott rá Roderich.

– Hát hogyne – mosolygott gúnyosan. – Nem tizenöt, csak tizenegy órányi kocsikázás után esem be egy dupla éjjeli műszakra, végül is teljesen használható állapotban leszek. Majd rátok gondolok, mikor felküldenek a sürgősségire.

– Nem tűröm ezt a hangnemet – sziszegte Opa.

Lecsapta a villáját, megtörölte a száját, és felállt. Az összegyűrt szalvétát a félig elfogyasztott rétes mellé dobta.

– A szobámban leszek.

Otthagyta az egész képmutató bagázst. Egyikük sem szólt egy büdös mukkot sem. Roderich tapló, Ludwig soha nem ellenkezik, ő világ életében rendes gyerek volt. Jómaga meg egyre lejjebb csúszik a lejtőn. Egy szép nap lehet, hogy Opa kitagadja. Legalább többet nem kéne ezekre az istenverte vacsorákra járnia.

Kiment a kocsihoz, kiszedte a csomagtartóból a kisméretű kofferét. Mert amúgy az autó az övé. Opának nem volt még jogosítványa sem, egész életében saját sofőr furikázta. Ludit hátráltatná a fix jármű, így ő tömegközlekedik vagy katonai furgonokat csór el a támaszpontról. Roderich csak egy smucig szar alak, és inkább busszal jött, mert az olcsóbb, mint a benzin.

Benyitott a régi, gyerekkori szobájába és megtorpant. A koffer kicsúszott a kezéből. Arculcsapásként érte, hogy Opa úgy újíttatta fel a szobáját, hogy neki nem is mondta. A megboldogult kamaszéveire emlékeztető metálos poszterek és a fekete-fehér bútorok eltűntek, a helyüket pasztellszín falak és dióbarna berendezés vette át. Még egy unalmas vízfestmény is volt.

Az egyik sarok szerencsére üresen maradt. Az öltönyével mit sem törődve kucorodott be az ajtó mögé, és minden vágya az volt, hogy eltűnjön. Vagy fiatalodjon tíz évet. Valami.

Huszonkilenc éves. Legalább hetvennek érzi magát.

Érdekes, hogy az érettségiig semmi baja nem volt. Élte a világát, beszólt annak, akinek kellett, néha azoknak is, akiknek nem. Nem nagyon érintette meg a lelkét Opa vagy bárki más véleménye. Egészségügyi szakközépbe járt, már ismerte az orvosi latint és volt egy ápolói papírja, mikor végzett. A suliban a tanárai megdicsérték a szorgalmát (a magatartását nem) és jó eséllyel indult, hogy felvegyék az ország legjobb orvosi egyetemére.

Aztán jött a hadsereg véleménye, hogy alkalmatlan a katonai szolgálatra. Ő ezt letudta volna egy vállvonással, csak Opa… Opa nem volt boldog. Nem mondott semmit, mert soha nem mond semmit, csak megkeményedett a pillantása. Mikor megjött az értesítő, hogy tényleg felvették, vállon se veregette. Azt se mondta neki, hogy bükkmakk. Inkább másfél évet telefonálgatott és kilincselt, hogy aztán neki szemeszter közepén kelljen rohangálnia, hogy tartalékos segédápoló lehessen.

Tartalékos segédápoló. Ezzel még mindig nem tudott mit kezdeni. Semmi értelme nincs ennek a rangnak. Köze lehet ahhoz, hogy soha egy másodpercet sem töltött sem szolgálaton, sem katonai bázis közelében.

Nem tudta, mikor aludt el. Halk kopogtatásra rezzent.

– Bruder! Indulunk, kész vagy?

Sajgó, megmacskásodott tagokkal kelt fel a sarokból. Nyögve állapította meg, hogy odakinn még tök sötét az ég.

– Egy pillanat – szólt vissza kásás hangon.

Összeszedte a bőröndjét, kiszedte belőle a fogkeféjét, és kiment a fürdőbe, hogy eltüntesse a szájából az undorítóan savanykás ízt. Sietett a sikálással, mert ha Ludi azt mondja, hogy indulhatnékja van, akkor tíz percen belül nekivág a világnak, és őt nem fogja érdekelni, hogy benne ül-e a saját autójában vagy sem. Azt még nem sikerült eldöntenie, hogy a katonai nevelésből vagy alapvetően a jelleméből fakad ez a vonása.

Tekintettel arra, hogy családocskája pillanatok alatt kiszúrná, hogy a tegnapi ruhában van, és akkor megint hallgathatná a kiselőadást, inkább átöltözött. Így valószínűleg a teljesen fekete szerelésével lesz problémájuk, de az már nem érdekli. Egyébként is, a mellénye elején itt vannak ezek a lila meg piros rombuszok, azok éppen eléggé színesek.

Sebtiben összehajtogatta az öltönyét és már robogott is le. Roderich a cipőfűzőjét kötötte, Ludwig meg már teljes menetfelszerelésben – értsd: Bundeswehr-egyenruha mintafűzött surranóval – ácsorgott az ajtó mellett, és Opával folytatott telepatikus beszélgetést. Néztek egymásra, de egyikük sem szólt egy árva kukkot sem.

Ledobta mellettük a bőröndjét, átrohant a konyhába, a kenyértartóból kikapott egy szelet kenyeret, a hűtőből meg egy darab sonkát, a kettőt egy adag majonézzel egybefogta, majd nem túl bő reggelijével a szájában rohant vissza az előszobába. A bokacsizmájába csak belelépett, közben magára kapta a kabátját, aminek a jobb ujjával megküzdött, mert elfelejtette kivenni belőle a sálját. Pár pillanattal később egyik kezében a sállal meg a kofferrel, másikban a kenyérrel, tele szájjal bejelentette, hogy részéről megvan és indulhatnak.

– Végszóra – dörmögte Opa.

Mintha késztetést érezne arra, hogy rúgjon belé még egyet. Vagy az is lehet, hogy nem veszi észre, mit csinál. Megeshet. Néha Ludiban is annyi együttérzés van, mint egy kibelezett krikettlabdában.

– Aztán vigyázni magatokra, fiúk.

Nem volt kérdés, kiknek szánja ezt a mondatot. Még vállveregetést is kaptak, ami jobb helyen egy meleg ölelésnek felel meg. Gilbert nem részesült ebben a kegyben. Már megszokta.

– Isten vele, nagyapa – köszönt el.

Ludwiggal kinyittatta a csomagtartót, hogy el tudja rakni a holmiját. Az öccse berakta a hátizsákját, miközben megkerülte az autót, Roderich csak sanda mosollyal letette a saját kiskofferét Gilbert lába mellé. Legalább olyan sötéten nézett az osztrák után, mint amilyen sötét a hajnalra váró égbolt volt felette. Fintorgott is, mikor amaz elfoglalta az anyósülést. Morogva csapta le a csomagtartó fedelét és beült hátra. Még jó, hogy övé az autó.

Öccse nem egész tíz méter után lefékezett.

– Roderich, az nem a te bőröndöd?

– Gilbert! – vicsorgott.

– Nem mondtad, mit csináljak vele – vont vállat.

– Olyanok vagytok, mint a gyerekek – mordult Ludwig és visszatolatott.

Megalapozta a hangulatot. A határig feszült csend uralkodott, amit Ludwig tört meg óvatlan kérdésével:

– Pontosan hol is tegyelek ki?

– Linzig menj el az autópályán, ott hajts le. Majd mondom.

– Oh, szóval házig viteted magad – horkantott.

– Gilbert, muszáj kötözködnöd? – morrant Ludwig.

– Én kérek elnézést, hogy panaszkodok, amiért az ingyenélő vérszívója nem száll be a benzinpénzbe! – fortyant fel.

– Szeretnéd, hogy kiszámoljam az utazásunk költségeit? – fordult hátra Roderich negédes mosollyal.

– Szeretném, ha legközelebb nem vitetnétek haza magatok! – szinte köpte a szavakat.

– Ne drámázz már ennyit…

– Megnéztem Google-ön, hogy ha nem állunk meg pihenni, akkor vidám tizenegy órát fogok ebben a kurva kocsiban tölteni, és nekem ma este hattól holnap reggel hatig benn kell lennem ügyeleten! – fakadt ki. – De igazad van, én kérek elnézést, amiért ez zavar!

Ludwig megnézte a belső visszapillantóban, milyen szépen duzzog a hátsó ülésen.

– Mi lett volna akkor, ha ezt még otthon mondod?

– Ugyan már, Ludwig, Gilbertnek csak akkor van véleménye, mikor Opa nem hallja, nem vetted még észre? – somolygott Roderich.

– Milyen érdekes, hogy csak akkor látogatod meg az öreget, amikor kettőnk közül valaki otthon van – jegyezte meg Gilbert. – Csak nem félsz vele kettesben maradni? Aggódsz, hogy rájön, mekkora álszent barom vagy?

– Ezt pont te mondod?! Pont te?!

Folytatták a Linz utáni harmadik aprócska faluig. Ludwig keze szorult a kormánykeréken. A kilométeróra oda volt szögezve a maximális megengedett sebességhez. Néha nem irigyelte őt.

Roderichet kirakni a kocsiból a világon az egyik legjobb érzés. Emeli az esemény fényét, ha utána előremászhat az anyósülésre, és vidám grimasszal, középső ujjal integethet annak a gyökérnek.

– Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ezt csinálod – csóválta a fejét Ludwig. – Mit ártott neked?

– Egy pöcs.

– Az unokatestvéred.

– Csak azért, mert rokon, még lehet seggfej. Vash is az.

Ludwig ezzel nem vitatkozott. Ment tovább előre egészen addig, míg nem konstatálta, hogy mióta Linznél lehajtottak az autópályáról, ott felborult egy kólát szállító kamion. Egy unott képű rendőr jelezte, hogy menjenek tovább. Mentek tovább. A gps elveszítette a jelet. Ludwig a következő öt percben tökig leizzadt, míg a gép a „Nincs jel" és az „Útvonaltervezés" szavakat dobálgatta. Láthatóan megkönnyebbült, mikor frissült a térkép, még úgy is, hogy a cucc egy kertek alatti, lehetetlenül idióta útvonalat javasolt.

– Ludi, szerintem ez marhaság.

– Azt mondja, forduljak jobbra.

– De ez a rohadt út levisz Salzburgig, mi a fenének kanyarodnál le róla?

– A gps azt mondja, forduljak jobbra.

– Ezzel csak teszel egy marha nagy hurkot! Nézd meg, öt faluval odébb visszahoz! Ludi, ne szórakozz már velem!

– Lefordulok jobbra.

Le akarta kaparni az arcát. Nem véletlenül remek katona ez a szerencsétlen, ember ennyire nem lehet parancs-orientált!

– Mondd csak, nem kedveled véletlen a BDSM-szexet? – pillantott rá. – Csak érdeklődöm, mert tudod, ott is utasítgatnak. Na?

Az öccse csak fülig vörösödött, és motyogott valamit. Gilbert kiröhögte, leginkább kínjában.

Akkor már nem röhögött, mikor az autó hirtelen felhörgött-köhögött alattuk és egyik pillanatról a másikra leállt. Ludwignak éppen annyi ideje volt, hogy az útról lehajtson a padkára. A motorháztető alól fehér füst gomolygott elő. Még kevésbé volt nevethetnékje, mikor Ludi a legelső mondatával őt hibáztatta.

– Rendben karbantartod ezt a kocsit?

– Hogy micsoda?

– Azt kérdeztem…

– Hallottam, mit kérdeztél, csak nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy jól értettem! – kiáltotta elkeseredetten.

Kiugrott a járműből, fel akarta nyitni a motorháztetőt, de a lemez olyan forró volt, hogy nem tudta megfogni.

– Mit ülsz ott! – rivallt az öccsére. – Itt van életed nagy lehetősége, mutasd, mennyire értesz ezekhez a vackokhoz!

Ludwig komótosan kiszállt.

– Van karbantartó- vagy szerszámkészleted? – kérdezte komolyan.

Bámult rá nyitott szájjal. Mikor végre lefutott benne, hogy Ludwig mit kér, szívélyes vidámsággal válaszolt:

– Hogyne volna. Van egy lámpakészletem, egy emelőm, meg egy franciakulcsom. – Drága rokonsága keltette minden elnyomott feszültsége kirobbant belőle: – Mert nyilván tartok egy egész kibaszott szerszámosládát a kocsiban! Mert kurvára arra számítok, hogy ez a szar – jó erősen belerúgott az elülső lökhárítóba – lerohad velem valami Isten háta mögötti OSZTRÁK koszfészektől egy köpésre, azért, mert az öcsém nem képes arra, hogy felülbíráljon egy parancsot, amit EGY GÉPTŐL KAPOTT!

Ludwig megszeppenten bámulta, benne meg támadt egy olyan sanda gyanú, hogy most éppen az ideg-összeroppanás tüneteit produkálja.

– Maradhattunk volna a főúton. Azon ott, a hátad mögött, két kilométerre. Megállt volna nekünk az első autó. Egy kedves helyi hívott volna egy autómentőt, hogy ne legyen rohadt magas a telefonszámlám. De nem, neked le kell hajtani! Egy lelket sem látok ezen a rohadt úton! Egyet sem!

A hajába markolt dühében. Az öccse meg még mindig csak együgyű értetlenséggel nézte.

– Eszközök nélkül nem tudok csinálni semmit.

Szaporán emelkedő és süllyedő mellkassal botladozott oda elé, és alig hallhatóan lehelte:

– Tűnés.

– Parancsolsz?

– Menj innen. Menj vissza az úthoz, stoppolj vagy mit tudom én, de hagyj engem békén.

– Gilbert…

– MENJ MÁR!

Az utolsó mondatot közvetlen közelről üvöltötte az arcába. Ludwig összerándulva hátrahőkölt. Megbánthatta, mert köszönés nélkül szedte ki a cuccát a csomagtartóból, és hátra sem nézve gyors léptekkel indult vissza az úthoz. Talán ha nem így tett volna, marad. Ha hátranézett volna, látja, hogyan rogy le Gilbert, támasztja a homlokát az imént megrugdosott lökhárítónak és sírva könyörög az autónak, hogy ne szúrjon már ki vele ennyire.

A könyörgés nem használt, és az autó igenis ki akart szúrni vele. Mikor észrevette, hogy a telefonja is lemerült, már tényleg az összeroppanás szélén állt. Illetve ült, összekucorodva a kocsija előtt, bízva abban, hogy megnyílik alatta a föld.


	2. Attacca

**Attacca**

"Megállás nélkül tovább"

– A francnak kellett elmenned!

Olyan messzire dobta a kavicsot, amennyire ültéből tudta. Az útpadkán duzzogott, és arra várt, hogy valakit elegyen mellette a fene, de az elmúlt húsz percben a madár se járt arra. Lehet, hogy nem volt húsz perc.

– Mert mindig mindent jobban tudsz!

Újabb kavics követte az előzőt.

A feneke már kezdett fázni, és érezte, hogy megkapta az orrát a nap. Hörögve, átkozódva trappolt a csomagtartóhoz, hogy előbányássza a naptejét.

– Azokat a tetves naptej-gyárakat is én tartom el, hogy rohadnának halomra – dünnyögte, miközben az arcába masszírozta a fehér krémet.

Visszadobta a tubust a táskába és realizálta, hogy nem ez volt élete legjobb döntése – most meg kell várnia, míg beszívódik a krém, addig nem nyúlhat a kabátjához, különben az életben nem szedi ki belőle a foltokat. Megrugdosta a Volkswagent, aztán gondosan letörölgette a porosz kék fényezésre felrugdosott sarat (az autószalonban azt mondták, sötétkék, de ez _porosz kék_ , mondhat akárki, amit akar).

Morogva ment, hogy kitűzze az elakadásjelző háromszöget, közben azon gondolkodott, hogy mit csináljon. Meg szitkozódott, mert a fényvisszaverő vacak csak sokadik próbálkozásra volt hajlandó megállni a helyén.

Nagyjából két kilométerre van a főút, ahol talán stoppolhat magának segítséget. Viszont Ludwig arra ment, és nem valószínű, hogy nagyon hamar megállnak egy katonának, főleg akkor, ha olyan képpel néz, mint az öccse. Nem akar beszélni vele. Jó lenne, ha nem lépett volna le, de semmi kedve most bocsánatot kérni. Majd később megteszi, amikor szarul érzi magát, amiért üvöltözött vele. Az legkorábban a kórházban lesz, mert ha máshol nem, hát legkorábban a kocsijában kezdheti tölteni a telefonját, ha meg vezetés közben hívja, akkor az öccse tuti elkezdi recitálni a KRESZ-t, akkor meg ott vannak, ahonnét elindultak.

Elindulni.

Felmarkolta az értéknek minősített cuccot a kocsiból, aztán bezárta. Elnézett még egyszer a főút irányába. A fejét csóválva indult a másik irányba, bízva abban, hogy Ausztriában van olyan sűrű a településhálózat, mint ő azt gondolja, és elérhető távolságon belül talál egy autószerelőt.

Az első kanyar után ment el mellette az első autó. Akkor csak fintorgott. Mikor a hetedik ment el mellette, már a fogát szívta. A hatszázhuszadik kanyar és az úri cipőjében kényelmetlenül hosszú séta után be egy faluba. Az első járókelőtől megkérdezte, hol talál szerelőt, aki rendben el is magyarázta neki, merre kell mennie. Még meg is találta. A járdáról aztán nézte egy kicsit az S-es méretű műhelyt.

A homlokzatra felcsavarozott furnérlemezre kézzel festettek fel egy kupac csillagot, szivárványokat és egy unikornist. Erre aztán felírták, hogy _Autoverkstatt._ Gilbert nem tudta eldönteni, hogy most az osztrákok kretének és nem tudják rendesen leírni a Werkstatt-szót, vagy csak a nagyon melegnek saccolt szerelő katasztrofális betűvető. Fintorogva körbenézett, hátha a szomszédban is van egy autószerelő, de a tíz házból és egy kocsmából álló településen igazából örülhet, hogy talált valakit, aki ki tudja segíteni. Bekopogott.

Felszökött a szemöldöke, ahogy hallgatta a bentről kiszűrődő csörömpölést. Mintha még egy női hangot is elcsípett volna, de nem vett volna rá mérget. Az ötödik, teljes erőből földhöz csapott hetvenkilós szerszámosláda-hang után elgondolkodott, hogy benyit, hátha szükség van orvosi képzettségére. Erről eszébe jutott, hogy este neki ügyelnie kéne, mire le akarta fejelni az ajtófélfát.

– Igen? – tépte fel olyan svunngal az ajtót egy nő, hogy Gilbert azon csodálkozott, hogy nem szakadt le a zsanérokról.

Mert azokkal a karokkal még sikerült is volna. Az első pillantás után elhatározta, hogy ezt a hölgyet nem fogja idegesíteni, mert ilyen vállal és felkarral rendelkező személytől nem egy kellemes dolog pofont kapni. Ezzel együtt realizálta, hogy azért látja a felkarját, mert a kisasszonyon testre simuló atléta van, és feltehetőleg ő a szerelő, mert a tangapapucsától a szebb pillanatokat is látott kontyáig por és gépzsír borította.

– Szép jó napot, lerohadtam a bekötőúton, tudna nekem segíteni?

– Ezer örömmel, habcsók, csak tegezzél.

Megütközött arckifejezése láttán a nő gyöngyöző hangon felnevetett, és kisöpörte a szeméből a frufruját. Ennek láttán Gilbertben elemi késztetés támadt arra, hogy bemosakodjon.

– Bocsánat, túl sokat vagyok az öcsém társaságában, neki vannak ilyen fura megnyilvánulásai, és kezdem magamra szedni őket. Na mindegy. Akkor, egy lerohadt drágica, ugye? – Összecsapta a kezét. – Odaviszem a szerszámaim, de a trélerrel megyünk, hogy be tudjam húzni a kicsikét, ha nagy a szar, rendicsek? Hát nyilván. Amúgy éger város rend zsémbes, örvendek.

– Tessék?

A nő zavartan kacarászott.

– Ah, te is valami marhaságnak hallottad a nevem, mi? Le kéne szoknom róla, hogy bemutatkozom… Szólíts Liznek.

Reflexből megrázta a nő feléje nyújtott, tökfekete mancsát. Liz a kézfogás közepén jöhetett rá, hogy milyen retkes a keze, mert meredten bámulta az egymást szorító ujjaikat. Úgy döntött, lesz olyan jóarc, hogy oldja a feszültséget.

– Hatalmasságomat a Gilbert névvel tüntették ki.

Liz horkantva felnevetett, benne meg megdagadt a büszkeség, hogy milyen remek helyzetfelismeréssel rendelkezik. És most, hogy belegondol, Liz nem bámulta meredten öt percig, mikor szembesült vele, hogy egy albínó toporog a küszöbén. Ritkán találkozik ilyen emberekkel.

A szerelő intett neki, hogy kövesse, és a kalyibát megkerülve a hátsó kertbe baktatattak. Néhány roncs között állt az a jobb napokat is látott tréler, amibe Liz bemászott. Kisebb közelharc árán letekerte a vezető oldali ablakot és kidugta rajta a fejét:

– Pattanj be. Csak vigyázz, az anyósülés ajtaja egy kicsit ragaszkodó.

Ő azt mondta volna, hogy rossz. Teljes erejéből kellett megrántania, hogy az ajtó kinyíljon, és utána is izomból tartania kellett, mert rá akart csukódni a fenekére. Liz éppen egy viszonylag tiszta rongyot terített le neki az ülésre, hogy ne kelljen a retekbe ülnie. Így is átfutott rajta, hogy búcsút mondhat a második kedvenc nadrágjának.

Liz nem kapcsolta be az övét. Egy dalt hümmögve vágott neki a világnak, és láthatóan tényleg nem zavarta, hogy van vagy tizenöt fok, rajta meg rövidujjú van. Amúgy a váll- és karizmai gyönyörűen ki voltak dolgozva, de ezt mintha már átgondolta volna. Amint kikanyarodtak az utcából, inkább a biztonsági öv után kapott, megmarkolta a kapaszkodót és szentül elhatározta, hogy bemutatja az öccsének. Nem tudta megmondani, melyikük vezet vadabbul.

Kicsit lehangolta, hogy olyan sok kutyagolás után öt perc volt visszakocsikázni oda, ahonnan elindult. Még jobban lehangolta, hogy a korábban atombiztosnak minősített elakadásjelző felborult. Aig suhant át rajta ez a gondolat, már félre is söpörte a rémület, és két kézzel kapaszkodott a fogódzkodóba, mert Liz úgy döntött, mit neki ipszilonozni és befarolt a megdöglött autó elé. Belévillant, hogy lehet, azért kapott az egyetemen csak kilencvennyolc százalékot az anatómia-szigorlatára, mert a szív tényleg nem a mellkasban, hanem valahol az ádámcsutka mellett van.

– Mi az, lefagyott a rendszer? – kérdezte a nő harsányan és kiugrott a volán mögül. – Ez a te kocsid, ugye?

– Ühüm.

– Akkor hajrá, nem hiszem, hogy kinyitja magát!

Belülről még nehezebb volt kinyitni a ragaszkodó ajtót. Liz már körbesétálta kétszer a Volkswagent, és úgy tűnt, az utolsó alkatrészig felbecsülte az értékét, mikor Gilbert elunta a bénázást és szabályosan kirúgta az ajtót. Tigrisbukfenccel vetődött ki a fél pillanatra feltárult résen és így is majdnem a bokája bánta. Remélte, hogy helyben javítható a kocsija, még egyszer nem akar így kikászálódni. Isten bizony, semmi kedve meglátogatni osztrák kollégáit.

Feltápászkodott a földről, leporolta a nadrágját, és a látványosan unatkozó szerelő kedvére téve egy csippantással feloldotta a központi zárat. Liz boldog rikkantással feltépte a motorháztetőt, és máris derékig turkált autója belsőségei között. Kicsit olyan volt, mint az egyik kollégája, Erik. Természetesen azt nem számítva, hogy Erik a szétesett embereknek szokott hasonló lelkesedéssel nekiesni, és egyébként ugyanolyan merev arccal létezik, mint nagyapáék. Meg Luca haverja, ami sosem árul el túl sok jót az emberekről. Gilbert Luca haverjának tartja magát. A megevett ebédjéért még nem állt megfelelő bosszút.

Liz énekelt magának. Gilbert egy szavát nem értette, és értetlenül nézett, mikor a nő táncolni is elkezdett hozzá. Ez leginkább abból állt, hogy egyik lábáról a másikra állt, és rugózott hozzá. Látványnak nem volt utolsó, de a nő viselkedése, meg a pupillareflexei alapján nem volt benne biztos, hogy teljesen tiszta. Na meg az a két kar. Ez a nő nem csak tesped, vagy hobbiból emelgeti a kocsikat a műhelyben, vagy kondizik. Esetleg mindkettő.

Megdörgölte a szemét, és megpróbálta kiverni a fejéből a mentális képet, ahogy Liz az emlegetett tevékenységeket végzi.

– Gilbert!

– Igen? – kapta fel a fejét.

Liz még mindig félig a kocsiban volt. A válla felett nézett hátra, elég kicsavart pozícióban.

– Ideadnád a szerszámkészletem? Ott van hátul, a nagy vörös táska. A másik vörös… azaz.

Potom huszonöt kiló volt. Nagyon keménynek képet vágott hozzá, ahogy odavitte, és lerakta a szerelő lába mellé. További pattogó utasítások után előkaparta a megfelelő szerszámokat, és egyesével adogatta, amelyiket kellett.

Nem érezte magát férfiatlannak, ahogy ott guggol a kocsi előtt, kezében a nyolcas és a négyes villáskulccsal, és éppen azt adja, amelyikre szükség van. Á, nem. És nyilván volt forgalom. Percenként húzott el mellettük egy autó.

– Haj-haj, itt nagyobb a baj, mint gondoltam – egyenesedett ki Liz. – Szét kell kapnom a komplett hűtőrendszert, azt meg jobb olyan helyen, ahol szétpakolhatok. Beviszlek a műhelybe.

Választ sem várva kiszedett a szerszámosládából egy olajfoltos vászonszatyrot és elkezdte belepakolni az összes addig kiszerelt holmit. Azért jóváhagyólag rábólintott, és csendesen meggyászolta a nemrég tisztíttatott kárpitot, mikor Liz bevágta a szatyrot a vezetőülésre.

Feltolták a VW-t hátulra, és újra eljátszhatta az anyósülésre beülős műsorszámát. A garázs előtt már nem is próbálkozott finomkodással, egyből kirúgta.

– Látom, tanulsz – eresztett meg Liz egy ferde mosolyt.

Kinyitotta a műhely ajtaját. Felkiáltott, mire Gilbert felkapta a fejét, de csak azt találta, hogy megtámadta a bokáját egy nagyon kicsi, nagyon lelkes, nagyon hullámos szőrű, kis fehér gyönyörűség.

– Jaj, hát szia! – köszönt rá a kiskutyára.

Az eb bátorsága egészen idáig tartott, már rohant is vissza a gazdájához, aki felkapta és visszavitte a műhelybe. Szemét forgatva jött ki.

– Ő volt Zamfir, a műhelyem nagy és komoly házőrzője.

– Még kiskutya, nem? – kérdezte még mindig idióta vigyorral és kiengedte a kéziféket, hogy le tudják gurítani az autót a platóról.

– Igen-igen, tizenkét hetes. Puli, egyenesen otthonról!

– Ó, szóval magyar vagy?

A nő arca úgy ragyogott fel, mint egy felkapcsolt fényfüzér. Eszébe nem jutott soha, hogy pont a kutyákkal kapcsolatos háttértudásával fog majd egy nap örömet szerezni valakinek, de ezek szerint ennek is van valami haszna. Meg annak, hogy elzavarta Ludwigot, mert egyébként a Bundeswehr büszkesége most a kiskutya kosara mellett guggolna, és kislányokat megszégyenítő módon olvadozna.

Liz ugrott be a kocsiba és taposott rá a fékre, mikor a szerelőakna fölé értek vele. Gilbert leporolta a tenyerét, csípőre tett kézzel megállt, és a kiskutya felé intett.

– A neve Zamfir volt, ugye?

– Ühüm.

Óvatosan kérdezte:

– És van ennek valami köze Gheorghe Zamfirhoz…

– A román pánsípos csávóhoz? Igen, róla kapta a nevét. – A nő ezerwattos mosollyal könyökölt az autó tetejére. – Anno a nagyanyám szomszédságában lakott egy nagyon undok román fiú, miatta kezdtem el a nagyi kutyáit híres románok után elnevezni. Miután a nagyi meghalt, megtartottam ezt a szép hagyományt. Volt már Vlad nevű kutyám, meg Dimitrie, Paulescu, Ceausescu… Szegény Eliade egy hónapja múlt ki, ott van a képe az asztalon.

Liz már felmarkolta a kiszerelt alkatrészeket, és ismét derékig eltűnt a motorháztető alatt, hát felhatalmazva érezte magát, hogy szétnézzen. Aprócska műhely volt, a tetőt oszlopok tartották. Az egyik oldalt egy nagyszekrény, tévé, hűtő, meg egy kihúzható fotelágy is volt, mellette a kiskutya kosarával. Ezek szerint Liz ebben a nem túl összkomfortos műhelyben is él.

Az asztalhoz sétált, és megnézte a bekeretezett vizsla képét. Mellette volt még két kép: egy idősebb nő és egy pörge bajszú férfi, meg egy másik kép két nővel. Hümmögve megállapította, hogy Liz egész csinos, ha megmossa az arcát. A másik alak egy szintén zöld szemű, állig érő szőke hajú lány volt, aki oldalt egy tincset összefogott egy rózsaszín hajgumival. A kép üvegére ezüst filccel a _Liz & Feliks_ szavakat írták. Megdörgölte a szemét, hátha rosszul lát, de nem. Azért inkább rákérdezett.

– Ez itt te vagy, meg…

– Hogy? – A nő felkapta a fejét, és mikor meglátta, melyik képre mutat Gilbert, megint fülig ért a szája. – Igen, ő az öcsém, Feliks.

He. Inkább nem véleményezte a szöszit.

– Most ment háztűznézőbe – folytatta Liz, a hangja tompán kongott az autó belsejéből. – Mer'hogy költözünk. Kinéztünk vagy tíz lakást, ahova vihetjük magunkkal a műhelyt, és megígérte, hogy az egyiket meg is veszi. Innen megyünk tovább, alig van forgalom. Mondtam neki, hogy akár egy nagyobb szerelőcsarnokba is hajlandó vagyok elszegődni, de a következő télen már szeretnék fűtött műhelyben létezni.

Néha kényelmetlennek találja, hogy gazdag családba született, orvos, olyan fizetése van, amivel sok mindent könnyedén vesz, és ritkán akad fenn az árakon. Most éppen hálát adott érte, hogy végül emellett a teljesen konszolidált VW mellett döntött, és nem Mercedest vagy Audit vett. A márkaválasztásnak semmi köze nem volt ahhoz, hogy csak ehhez a típushoz választhatott gyárilag ilyen kék fényezést. (Tényleg.) (…) Hintázott párat a sarkán, és inkább ment megcirógatni a kiskutyust.

Liz nem zavartatta magát, mesélt tovább. Beszédes típusnak tűnt. Mesélt a családjáról, a kutyáiról, az öccséről, arról, hogy milyen nőként autószerelőnek lenni, az öccse hülyeségeiről, a gyökér vevőkről, vagyis úgy tűnik mindenről, ami éppen eszébe jutott. Gilbert nem érezte szükségének, hogy félbeszakítsa. Valószínűleg nem sok értelmes gondolatra futotta volna, nehéz koncentrálni, miközben az ember egy szuper édes kis fehér vakarcs rózsaszín pociját vakargatja.

Már örök barátságot kötöttek Zamfirrel, mikor Liz csípőre tett kézzel megállt előtte.

– Nna.

– Kész?

– Hogy? A fél autód itt van a szerelőasztalon, szerinted? A hűtőrendszer egyik elemét ki kell cserélnem, és nincs hozzá alkatrészem, de a szomszéd városban van. Ismerem a boltost, most írtam neki, azt mondta, fél órán belül itt van vele.

Felmarkolt egy viszonylag tiszta rongyot és beletörölte a kezét. Nem sokat ért el vele, csak a rongy lett koszos. Inkább nem akart belegondolni, hogy a telefonja kijelzője hogy nézhet ki.

Gilbert arca megrándult, ahogy a nő levetette magát a kanapéra, ami valószínűleg az ágya is volt. Saját jószántából soha nem ült le az ágyára utcai ruhában, azon a helyen mégiscsak alszik.

– Tedd le magad – csapkodta meg Liz maga mellett a foltos, kék bársonyhuzatot.

Háromszor emelte fel és csapta le a kezét. Formás kezei voltak, sem nem hosszú, sem nem rövid ujjakkal. Arányos volt, nem olyan hosszúkás és vékony zongoristaujjak, mint Roderiché, nem is olyan tömpék, mint az öccséé. Olyan kacsó volt, amivel a zenéléstől a favágáson át az apró mütyürök bizgerálásáig sok mindent lehet csinálni. A karja formás, a bőre feszes, a váll és a felkar izmai hullámzottak az ütés rezgéseitől. Tényleg a használat edzhette, mert a gyúrósoknál a deltoideus, a supraspinatus és az infraspinatus fejlettsége nem mindig áll arányban a biceps és triceps brachii-vel, hogy a brachialist ne is említse…

Leült a nő mellé.

– Nincs véletlenül kölcsönbe egy telefontöltőd? – kérdezte rekedten.

Ha már egyszer ráér, akkor inkább feltölti a telefonját, és bocsánatot kér Ludwigtól, meg szól a kórházba, hogy lelkiekben készítsék fel maguk az esetleges késésre. Még mielőtt elkéri Liz karját, hogy műtőfilccel felrajzolgassa rá az izomcsoportokat, aztán bevigye az orvosira, hogy nézzék meg ezt a gyönyörű kart. Már ami az izmokat illeti, mert a bőrén voltak sérülések, apró karcolások, régi hegek őrzői. Itt-ott kosztos gépzsír tarkította, felborzolva a kar finom szőrét.

– Valahol biztos akad.

Piszok hálás volt, amiért felállt és elment hozni neki egy töltőt. Emiatt még azt is hajlandó volt elengedni, hogy a telefonja bekapcsolás után vagy két percig csak zizegett, mert megőrült a befutó chat-üzenetektől, és volt három sms-értesítése is a nem fogadott hívásokról. Kettő a főnökétől, egy pedig a nagyapjától.

Hirtelen nagyon szűknek találta a gallérját.

– Az ördögbe.

* * *

 **Ez volt a második fejezet. Érdemes tudni, hogy ennyi volt, talonban, a következőt még írom. Ezt a fejezetet amúgy kedden akartam feltenni, csak erről az oldalról hajlamos vagyok megfeledkezni. (Bocsi.)**

 **Gyakrabban frissül, több személyes van rajta, válogatok képeket az írásaimhoz, néha zenét is mellékelek nekik és hajlamos vagyok gyorsabban reagálni: tonhalszendvics pont blogspot pont hu**


	3. Affrettando

Carolina Rothenburg – Carla néven fogják emlegetni, ő Türingia

Wolfgang Zellner – Bajorország

 **Affrettando**

Nekiiramodva, sietve

– Valami gond van? – kérdezte Liz a kanapéról.

A végtelen üzenetmennyiséget pörgette, amit a neten dobtak át neki. Legyen átkozott a szolgáltatója, amiért egész Európára kiterjedő internet-hálózata van, és ezért mindenhol tudják zaklatni. Éppenséggel nagyon hiányozhatott a népségnek, mert a közös csoport tele volt azzal, hogy nem válaszol, és vajon hol a hét pokolban van.

– Nem, csak kerestek, amíg nem vettem fel, és ezek szerint mindig felveszem ezt a vackot, mert már elég vad ötleteik vannak rá, hogy mi történt velem – dünnyögte.

Gilbert: No para, csak nyakamba zuhant az univerzum és lerohadtam Osztrákiában

Ada: Hol?

Luca: Ausztria, csak Gil rasszista

Theo: Az osztrákok nem is tekinthetők külön rassznak…

Gilbert: Dolgoztok ti egyáltalán, hogy van időtök ide pofázni…?

Erik: Ők nem.

Erik: Főnöknek kell egy asszisztens.

Ada: Műtőbe?

Erik: Ma nem is vagy benn, minek kérded?

Carla: Megyek, bemosakodjak?

Erik: Igen, Wolfot kell váltani

Erik: Gil, Főnök kérdi, mikor jössz

Gilbert: Ha isten is megsegít, akkor TALÁN odaérek hatra

Gilbert: Igyekszem, de nem ígérek semmit

Theo: Hogy én milyen marha kedves vagyok…

Theo: Ha ötkor biztos vagy benne, hogy nem fogsz odaérni, hívj fel, és váltalak

Ada: Neked ma este nem dolgod lett volna?

Theo: De.

Ada: Oh, kidobtak?

Theo: :(

Inkább letette a ketyerét. Ada és Theo remekül tudta egymás alá adni a lovat, első osztályúan sajnáltatták maguk, és örökké egy húron pendültek. Luca és Erik shippelte őket, mióta Ada felvilágosította őket, mit jelent a shippelés. Még azon is gondolkodtak, hogy összeboronálják őket. Gilbert sajnos ott volt, mikor ezt megtárgyalták, és pláne sajnos vizuális típus, úgyhogy elképzelte őket Ámornak öltözve. Elvigyorodott, ahogy ismét eszébe jutott a kép; Erik a maga sebhelyes arcával és az előrehaladott, igen súlyos _arcizmusz megdöglendusz_ ával, egy maga köré csavart tógával, kezében egy rózsaszín íjjal. Luca csak úgy gondolta, hogy ő az új, hosszú hajú és német James Bond. Csak nem az. Talán, ha egy nap valaki elmesélné ezt neki, akkor nem próbálna úgy viselkedni.

Visszafordult Lizhez, aki elunta, hogy azt nézze, hogy ő mit csinál, és inkább elkezdett összetákolni egy szendvicset. A kezei tisztasága még mindig hagyott maga után némi kívánnivalót.

– Ühm, ami azt illeti… – Megvárta, míg a nő felnéz, és folytatta: – Ha azt az akármi-izét kicseréled, amit mondtál, akkor működni fog?

– Val'szeg ja, de nem garantálom biztosan. Kéne neki egy komplett nagygenerál, ami azt illeti. Jó fos ez a hűtőrendszer.

– Aha.

Liz leszűrhette a hangsúlyából, hogy fingja nincs arról, mi van. Egyszer, régen, érdekelték a kisgépek és szétszedte a mikrót, hogy megtudja, hogy működik. Nagyapa nem volt elragadtatva, de akkoriban még jóban voltak, már ha annak lehet nevezni azt, hogy az öreg kussolt, Ludwig kussolt, ő meg nyomta a rizsát nulla-huszonnégybe. De legalább nem szóltak rá, hogy fogja be. Azóta legfeljebb boncolások alkalmával szedett szét dolgokat és azok inkább organikusak voltak. Az orvosi műszereket még meg tudja patkolni, ha nagyon muszáj, de az autókhoz tényleg nem ért.

– Bedobod a kocsid egy hétre egy szervizbe, és megkeresik, hogy mi baja, azt' megcsinálják. A hűtőrendszer egyik fele biztosan szemét, a másikat még meg lehet menteni, de egyszerűbb azt is kicserélni. Még talán olcsóbb is. Mindegy, én most összekalapálom neked, úgy fél évig jó lesz, vagy ezer-ezerötszáz kilométer, attól függ, melyik következik be előbb. Minél kevesebbet menj vele messzire.

– Aha – hangzott el megint roppant velős elemző kritikája.

Berlin egyáltalán nincs messze. Csak hétszáz kilométer, itt van a szomszédban.

Megszemlélte a jószágot, ami még mindig felnyitott motorháztetővel álldogált a szerelőakna felett. Nem is várt mást, a kocsi fél belseje egy szerelőállványon pihent. Ettől a ponttól kezdve gondjai voltak azzal, hogy a nőt a gépek orvosának tekintse. Ő ritkán szokta maga mellé zsúrkocsira pakolni az éppen útban lévő belső szerveket.

Csak bírja ki hazáig, utána tényleg elviszi szerelőhöz.

Liz körülményes mozdulattal a felhelyezte zsömle tetejét a sajtra nyomott majonézkupacra, és úgy meredt az elkészült szendvicsre, mintha egy műalkotás lenne. Nem csodálhatta túl sokat, valaki ököllel állt neki verni az ajtót, mire Gilbert ki akart ugrani a bőréből, de a nő csak a szemét forgatta. A térdére támaszkodva kelt fel és caplatott ajtót nyitni. Három mondatot váltott a kinti fickóval, akiből Gilbert az égvilágon semmit sem látott, csak a hullámlemez tompította sértődött kiáltását hallotta, miután Liz az arcába csapta az ajtót.

– Hülye barom – morogta az orra alatt a nő.

Kinn a fickó belerúgott az ajtóba.

– Ha szétrúgod a műhelyem, kiheréllek! – kiáltott ki neki.

Gilbert mérget vett volna rá, hogy képes rá. A kinti csávó valószínűleg ugyancsak, mert gyorsan abbahagyta a pampogást és inkább lelépett.

– Értem én, hogy szép vagyok, és tetszem neki, de miből gondolja, hogy ez fordítva is igaz? – fakadt ki, és kitárt karral Gilbertre nézett. – Azóta nyomul rám, hogy először átmentem hozzá alkatrészt venni, és nem fogja fel, hogy a nem azt jelenti, hogy nem!

– Vannak ilyenek – nyögte.

Igazán, nagyon, piszkosul tapasztalt ebben a témában, ami azt illeti. Közben Liz kicsomagolta a két, ujjperc nagyságú alkatrészt a papírzacskóból, és nekiállt beépíteni a kocsiba.

– Az már csak a hab a tortán, hogy az öcsémet hülyének nézi, rólam meg azt terjeszti, hogy kurvaként keresem a mellékest.

Gilbert megnyalta az ajkát, és inkább a fotelágyhoz somfordált, Zamfirt simogatni.

– Nagydarab, és… – egy pillanatra megakadt, ahogy bele kellett adnia minden erejét egy csavar kilazításába – undorító… faszkalap, aki még beszélni sem tud rendesen, és az udvarlása addig terjed, hogy… – szusszanva felegyenesedett, és megtámaszkodott a kocsin. A kontyából kiszabadult egy tincs, ezt most félrefújta. – Most is mit mond?

Szünetet tartott, hát Gilbert tanácstalanul felnézett és sután vállat vont. Liz erre várhatott, mert még nagyobb hévvel folytatta:

– „Hoztam kotont"! Képes ezt mondani a seggarc, és elmehet a jó büdös… áh, nem idegesítem fel magam rajta, nem ér annyit.

Visszafordult a szereléshez. Azért még morgott néhány dolgot, amit Gilbert nem értett. Úgy tippelt, hogy a lány az anyanyelvén folytatta hülye férfiak lehordását. Viszont amennyire benn volt a kocsiban és amilyen halkan beszélt, akár németül is mondhatta. Ő meg még mindig kuka volt, és nem tudott jó tanácsokkal szolgálni a lekoptatásra. Minekutána minden, másik nemmel való tapasztalata egyetlen kapcsolatra korlátozódik, ami idestova öt éve ért elég csúnya véget, nem nagyon szereti ezt a témát. A melóban már a többiek is rájöttek, hogy nem jó a magánéletét firtatni. Luca egyszer rosszmájúan közölte, hogy azért nem szeret beszélni róla, mert nincs neki. Szerencsétlenségére akkor tette ezt a megjegyzését, mikor Főni is ott volt, és Főninek van egy olyan szokása, hogy a másokra nézve degradáló megjegyzéseket nyaklevessel jutalmazza.

– Már megint annyit beszélek – egyenesedett fel nevetgélve Liz. – Bocs, szokásom az ilyesmi, és nincs itt Feliks, hogy a szavamba vágjon. Mesélsz valamit?

– Uh, ööö… mit meséljek?

– Nem tudom – vont vállat. – Még el fogok szöszölni a kocsiddal egy bő húsz percet, addig rizsázhatsz. Mit dolgozol?

Éppen válaszolt volna, de Liz közbevágott:

– Várj, inkább ne mondd meg, azt szeretem én kitalálni. – Szúrós szemmel végigmérte: – Biztosítási ügynök?

Kirobbant belőle a nevetés. Egy pillanat múlva már az öklét a szájába tömve igyekezett fegyelmezni magát, de na. Biztosítási ügynök? Most komolyan?

– Ezt nemnek veszem – somolygott Liz és visszafordult az autóhoz. – Ne mondd meg, ki fogom találni.

– Rajtad a világ szeme – vigyorgott. – Amúgy… uh. Aranyos a kiskutyád.

– Az.

– Akartam én is kutyát, de a főbérlőm nem engedi – mesélte sajnálkozva.

– Azt is mondtam az öcsémnek – jutott eszébe a nőnek, és a bal kezében egy villáskulccsal hadonászva idézte fel a saját szavait. – Olyan helyre kell költöznünk, ahová vihetjük Zamfirt, és lehetőleg közel van a határhoz. Innen egy fél évezred, mire hazaérek Sopronba…

Eddig se sok esélyt látott rá, hogy valaha is látni fogja még ezt a nőt, de valamiért sajnálta, hogy Bécs környékére akar költözni. Kicsit vidámabb lett, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy Roderich már elköltözött onnan, és nem fog a közelébe se jutni ezeknek a csodás felkaroknak.

Mentálisan tökön döfte magát. Azt hitte, már túllendült a nő karjain.

– Látom, csak nem akar eszedbe jutni, mit mesélj. Mit csináltál ma?

– Hát, uh… Nagyapánál voltam, otthon – elkomorult, ahogy az eszébe jutott, milyen szép volt a tegnap estéje. – Szokás szerint összevesztünk, ma reggel meg vihettem haza az unokatestvérem. Utána az öcsémet kellett volna, csak lerohadtunk.

– De ő már nem volt veled, mikor felszedtük az autót – ráncolta a homlokát Liz.

Bűnbánóan félrenézett.

– Egy kicsit… kiabáltam vele, és közöltem, hogy ha annyira siet és jobban tudja, akkor menjen stoppolni.

– Mindenkivel megesik, hogy néha összezördül a rokonokkal – próbált lelket önteni belé Liz. – Én például együtt élek az öcsémmel, pedig tizenegy éves koromban megígértem neki, hogy ha betöltöm a tizennyolcat, akkor soha többé nem akarom látni.

Gilbert felhorkant. Azért van különbség a felnőtt- és a gyerek-vita között. A felnőttek még jobban megsértődnek, mint a gyerekek, és sokkal nehezebben kérnek bocsánatot.

– Mennyivel vagy idősebb a tesódnál?

– Tizennégy hónappal.

– Hah, akkor majdnem ikrek vagytok! – nevetett fel.

– Ezt azért nem mondanám… Feliksnek az az egy szerencséje, hogy egy osztállyal alattam járt, egyébként biztosan agyonütöttem volna. De azért szeretem, legyen akármilyen hebehurgya.

– Én hat évvel vagyok idősebb az öcsémnél.

Liz úgy meglepődött, hogy kiegyenesedés közben kis híján lefejelte a felhajtott motorháztetőt.

– Basszus, az mi már!

– Anyámék tartottak közöttünk egy kis szünetet – vont vállat. – Nekem van ugye ez a kis… – szusszant egyet – _problémám_ , szóval úgy voltak vele, hogy kell nekik is, meg nekem is idő, hogy megtanulják, mit lehet így csinálni, meg mit nem.

Liz értetlenül meredt rá.

– Milyen problémád?

Gilbert felvonta a jobb szemöldökét.

– Öhm… nem tudom, hogy neked feltűnt-e, de albínó vagyok.

– Látom, és?

Elismerően mérte végig a lányt.

– Ezt se hallottam még. Anyámékat kicsit megviselte, az alsós tanáraimról nem is beszélve.

– Mert mi a baj azzal, ha albínó vagy?

– Tegyél ki a napra, kábé azonnal leégek, még ősszel meg télen is.

– Hát… naptej?

Elmosolyodott.

– Próbáld meg elmagyarázni egy ötévesnek, hogy menjen be az árnyékba, és várja meg, míg beszívódik a naptej, mikor ő a pályán focizna.

– Jogos – hümmögött. – Engem akkor se tudtak volna visszatartani, ha mozdonyhoz kötöznek.

– Engem se, éppen ez volt a bajuk – kacsintott.

Liz felnevetett.

– Tudod, ha ilyen sokat pofázok neked, akkor soha a büdös életbe nem leszek kész a kocsiddal – támaszkodott le vigyorogva.

– Akkor monologizáljak?

– Vagy főzhetek egy kávét és beszélgethetünk – javasolta.

Gilbert az órájára nézett. Megrázta, hátha csal. Még mindig háromnegyed tízet mutatott.

– Oké, akkor kitalálok neked valami értelmes témát, ami tovább terjed annál, hogy cuki a kiskutyád, rendben?

Liz mosolya egy pillanatra mintha lehervadt volna. Elegánsan intett, és elmerült az autóban. Mesélt volna a melóról, de a harmadik mondat után Liz közbevágott, hogy szeretné ő kitalálni a munkáját, ne árulja el, és ne is adjon hozzá tippeket. Ezzel okozott egy kisebb fennakadást, mert Gilbert az ideje nagy részét a kórházban töltötte, vagy annak a környékén, esetleg otthon volt és aludt, vagy próbált aludni, mert…

– Az elsőn lakom – kezdett bele nagy lendülettel. – Én a másodikon lévő lakást akartam kivenni, de sajnos megelőztek, egy litván csaj költözött be, akinek meg sem próbálom kiejteni a nevét, mert tuti, nem úgy hívják.

– Nevezzük az egyszerűség kedvéért Lietnek – vetette fel Liz.

– Megvéve. Szóval, egyik nap későn értem haza a melóból, még maradtam egy kicsit segíteni Főninek, meg ilyenek…

– Óh, szóval szeretnél bevágódni a főnöködnél?

– Nem, csak bírom az öreget, szóval segítek neki. Meg nem csak én, az egész Bundesliga.

Liz beleröhögött az egyik csőbe, ami röfögéssé erősítette a hangját.

– Az egész _micsoda?_ – nevette.

– Oh, bocsánat, munkahelyi szleng. Így hívjuk a… azt mondtad, ne mondjam meg mit dolgozom, huh, hogy fogalmazzak…

– Munkatársaid?

– Oké, szóval minden munkatársam Németország másik csücskéből van, de komolyan. Erik meg Luca asszem már az egyetemen ismerték egymást…

– Szóval egyetemet végeztél.

– Jap. Ez súgásnak számít?

– Nem, ez azt jelenti, hogy nőttél a szememben – hunyorgott rá a nő. – Bevallom, az én szememben minden egyetemet végzett ember félisten.

– Azért annyira nem nehéz – somolygott. – Csak jó szakot kell választani.

– Én gépészetet tanultam, ami szerintem az én szakmámmal adja magát – mutatott körbe a műhelyen. – Engem a kötöttség borzasztott el. Az első hónap után tudtam, hogy ez az egyetem-dolog nem nekem való, mert oké, a bulizós része még ment, de az, hogy felkeljek reggel és bejárjak órákra, és azt hallgassam, ahogy vén profok elmondják azt, amit vagy tudok, vagy egy kisebb kutatómunkával kideríthetek… Nem, ez nem az én műfajom. Anyámék szekáltak, hogy maradjak, de másodév elején feladtam. Engedd meg, hogy tiszteljelek, amiért te kibírtad.

Gépészet… A műszaki pályák hét félévesek, az orvosi tíz. Ezt inkább nem mondja el.

– Hol tartottam?

– A Bundásligánál.

– Az Bundesliga – horkant fel vigyorogva. – A foci szent, azt ne szidd.

– Istenem, te tényleg német vagy.

– Elég lett volna ránézni a rendszámomra, nem?

Liz kidugta a fejét a motorháztető alól és megkukkantotta az emlegetett plakettet. A vállai megereszkedtek és egészen szomorkásan nézett fel.

– Berlini vagy?

Nem értette a hirtelen sajnálkozást. Rábólintott. Liz a fejét csóválva kezdte felmarkolni a szerelőasztalról az alkatrészeket, hogy visszapakolja azokat a helyükre.

– Ja, megvan, azt akartam elmesélni, hogy vettem egy lábtörlőt. Szerintem nagyon kis vicces, az van ráírva, hogy „Ha nincs nálad sör, ne is kopogj!" Én tök büszkén hazavittem, hogy heh, milyen vagány srác vagyok, és milyen vagány a lábtörlőm is. Úgy egy hétre rá arra mentem ki reggel, hogy az eltűnt, és helyette van egy kockás lábtörlőm. Én nem értettem, de pont leszartam, mert csak egy lábtörlő. Csak aztán két nappal később…

– Most jön a baj?

– Nem baj, csak a fordulat. Szóval, két nappal később láttam, hogy jön be egy csaj, ekkora hátizsákkal, meg a bőrönd és a két szatyor, meg anyámkínja. Éppen lovagias hangulatomban voltam…

– Máshogy el sem tudnálak képzelni.

– … és segítettem neki felcuccolni, mert ez csak egy négyemeletes kis vacak, azokba meg még nem kötelező a lift, hát nincs is. És képzeld csak, mit látok az ajtaja előtt?

– A lábtörlőd – rötyögött.

– Azt.

Vigyorogva nézte, hogy kacarászik a nő, támasztja meg a homlokát a felkarján. Tisztelettel megkérte magát, hogy koncentráljon inkább a hajára.

– És, mit mondtál neki?

– Előbb jött rá, hogy mi történt, mert nagyon néztem. Amúgy a lábtörlő jobb sarka le volt szakadva, és úgy nézett ki, mint amit egy: lehánytak, kettő: utána még fel is gyújtottak.

Liz felnevetett, aztán káromkodott, mert a kezében tartott elem beesett az autóba, és a csövek között pattogva kiesett alul. Le kellett másznia érte a szerelőaknába. Előtte az égre nézett és morgott valami kellemetlent, amit Gilbert nem tudott megállni vigyorgás nélkül.

– Legalább mentegetőzött?

– Ja, elmesélte szomorú életét, hogy csúszik az egyetemen, meg igazából litván, és ugyan harmadik éve él Németországban, de még mindig vannak dolgok, amiket nem ért, meg ilyenek. Házibulit tartott a lelkem, aznap, amikor én éjszakás voltam, és a haverjai nagyon humorosnak találták a lábtörlőm, szóval benyúlták és megszentségtelenítették. Azóta keresett az interneten ugyanolyat, mint az enyém.

– Jaj, de kis édes!

– Ezt mondtam én is, meg azt, hogy hagyja a retekbe, öt euróért vettem a sarki boltban.

– És szerzett neked egyet.

– Nem, megbeszéltük, hogy hanyagoljuk. Azóta egyszer voltam fenn a második környékén, szerintem megint jártak nála a haverjai, mert még rosszabbul nézett ki, mint annak előtte.

Közösen levonták a logikus következtetést, hogy nem fog még egyszer olyan lábtörlőt venni, amin szerinte humoros dolog van, mert lehet, hogy a végén pórul jár az emlegetett térszépítő eszköz. Közben Liz a szerelés végére ért, és egy utolsó, a korábbiakhoz képest hosszú magyar kifejezéssel lecsapta a motorháztetőt.

– Kész – jelentette be.

Gilbert állva akart tapsolni, de akkor leesett volna az öléből Zamfir. Inkább ülve tapsolt.

– Ja, hogy te elkényeztetted közben az én vérebem.

– El.

– Ez felárat jelent.

– Jaj nekem.

Összevigyorogtak. Liz a mosdóhoz ment, és tengernyi Ultrával megpróbálta lesikálni a kezéről az olajat. Gilbert arra jutott, hogy talán a számlatömböt tényleg nem akarja összeolajozni. Marha büszke volt magára, mikor igaza lett. Szemrebbenés nélkül fizette ki a Liz bemondotta árat.

– És akkor, ez elmegy Berlinig?

– El – biccentett. – De utána tényleg vidd el szervizbe.

– Lovagi becsületszavamat rá – bólogatott nagyon komolyan.

– Hülye vagy – nevetett ő.

Liz felé nyújtotta a számlát. Cseréltek, mert ő Zamfirt adta vissza. Megvakargatta még egyszer a fehér kis vakarcs füle tövét.

– Hát akkor – csapta össze a kezét. – Azt hiszem, én most elköszönök.

– Tényleg nem fér bele az a kávé? – próbálkozott a nő.

– Nem, este hatra Berlinben kell lennem, és így se biztos, hogy odaérek…

– Ügyvéd?

– Tessék?

– A foglalkozásod. Ügyvéd vagy?

– Isten őrizz, dehogy! Én…

– Ne mondd meg! – vágott közbe.

Egészen megilletődött a hirtelen közbevágásra. Liz a másik lábára helyezte a testsúlyát és beharapta az alsó ajkát.

– Csak arra az esetre, ha megint összefutnánk. Szeretem tippelni, hogy mivel keresik az emberek a kenyerüket.

– Hogyne. 'S akkor, Liz… Szervusz.

– Szia.

Még a kiskutya mancsával is integetett utána, mikor kiállt.

Megkönnyebbülten hajtott vissza az autópályára, és még megkönnyebbültebben nyomta tövig a gázt. Gondolt rá, hogy visszahívja nagyapát, de arra jutott, hogy nem kockáztat. Az egy dolog, hogy esetleg megbírságolják, de nincs nála headset, és nap mint nap látja, milyen csúnyán tudnak sérülni a közúti balesetek áldozatai.

Hét és fél óra vezetést nem lehet rendesen megtervezni előre. Mire odajut, az egyik dugó felszabadul, egy másik helyen pedig bedugul az autópálya. Végül a futástól kicsit zihálva, és minden porcikájával egy gyors zuhany után áhítozva esett be az orvosiba öt ötvenkor. Erik és Wolf éppen az asztalnál ült, a vacsorájuk felett trécseltek. Nagyon örültek neki, megtapsolták, hogy megérkezett és profánságokat kiabáltak utána, mikor bevette magát az orvosi félfarnyi zuhanyzójába.

Öröm volt lemosni magáról Regensburgot és az idegességet.

Érdekes, hogy Berlinben mennyire másképp látja a világot. Hirtelen minden sokkal könnyebbnek tűnt, és most, hogy kellemes ötszáz kilométer volt közte és nagyapa között, már a telefonhívás sem tűnt olyan szörnyű dolognak. Az igen, hogy kénytelen lesz a közeljövőben valami megbízhatónak tűnő szerelőt találni, aki helyrepofozza az autóját, mert az utolsó fél órában fura, kopogó hangot kezdett hallani, és csak azért nem állt meg, mert sietett. Csak kicsit volt betojva, hogy mindjárt rárobban az egész. Meg bízott benne, hogy Liz van olyan jó szakember, mint amilyen jók a felkarjai voltak.

Szappanozás közben megálltak a kezei. Halványan körvonalazódni kezdett benne egy halovány sejtés.

Liz végig dumált vele, és figyelt arra, amit mondott.

Liz meghívta kávéra.

Liz többször is megkérdezte, hogy siet-e.

Mintha még flörtölt volna is vele.

A hideg csempének támasztotta a homlokát, holott szíve szerint inkább beleverte volna a fejét, mert egy vak tuskó, és eljött dolgozni, mikor maradhatott volna. Azok a felkarok!

Ráadásul a nő most fog elköltözni.

Csendes lemondással konstatálta élete baklövését, és kiordított Wolfnak, hogy legyen szíves feltenni egy kávét, különben az éjszaka folyamán esetleg kipurcan.


	4. Semplice

**Szerzői megjegyzés és útravaló:**

ÖGD: A német ANTSZ.

BVB: Tonhal-féle logika. Ha nálunk BKK bérlet van a Budapesti Közlekedési Központ nevéből összerakva, akkor Berlinben valószínűleg Berliner Verkehrsbetriebe bérlet van. Saccra.

* * *

 **Semplice**

"Egyszerűen"

Gilbert imádta a csütörtököket. Nyolctól délig volt a rendelési ideje és ennyi. Egy fél nap és mehetett a dolgára. Kivéve persze akkor, mikor rohamoztak a páciensek, mert a betegfelvételen a tündérkéknek kötelességük déli tizenkét óráig odairányítani hozzá a betegeket, neki pedig kötelessége minden betegét ellátnia. Összetette két kezét, mikor a nővérke a számítógép mellől felnézve azt mondta, hogy nincsenek többen a várólistán, és csak negyed órával lógott túl az idején.

Aznap elég nagy volt a pangás, még kevesebben voltak, mint tegnap, pedig a szerda szokott lenni az abszolút holtidő. Egyszer volt egy olyan szerdája is, hogy volt ideje kimenni enni.

Most viszont csütörtök volt, sokszor áldott csütörtök, és ruganyos léptekkel húzott vissza az orvosiba, hogy fogja a holmiját és adieu. Végre főzhet magának valamit, és nem a sarki kebabosnál fogja összekaparni a napi kajaadagját, sőt, akár ki is kitakaríthat. Vállalhatatlan, ahogy a lakása kinéz.

– Végeztem! – rikkantotta, ahogy bepördült az orvosiba.

A többieket ez nem nagyon hatotta meg. Köszöntek neki, aztán visszafordultak Erikhez, aki – tőle szokatlan módon – panaszkodott.

– És a végén közölte, hogy igenis jót tenne a gyereknek – fejezte be.

– Miről maradtam le? – érdeklődött, és Ada mellett elsasszézva becserkészte a kávéfőzőt.

– Erik felesége azt akarja, hogy táncoljon a fiuk.

– És ez kiverte a mi drága Erikünknél a biztosítékot – tette a szívére a kezét Luca.

Erik megpróbálkozott a pillantással élveboncolással.

– Majd ha a te nejed akarja balettozni küldeni az egy szem fiad, akkor megnézem, milyen képet vágsz. Ja, várj; neked nincs se nejed, se gyereked, hopsz.

Összefont karral, morcosan hátradőlt. Luca elégedetten bólogatott.

– És ez így teljesen tökéletes. Harminc évesen az embernek még nem kell megállapodni.

Ada felhorkant.

– Hm, ez érdekes, úgy tudom, hogy középsuli után kihagytál egy évet, aztán csúsztál az orvosin, és jövőre szándékozol letenni a szakorvosi vizsgádat. Akárhogy számolom, harminckettőnek kell lenned.

Luca felsandított a nőre.

– Csak harmincegy, oké?!

Gilbert beleröhögött a kávéjába. Luca dörmögve megkérte, hogy lehetőleg fulladjon bele.

– Amúgy se csúsztam, Erasmuson voltam.

– Én is voltam, mégis letudtam idejében – kacsintott rá.

– Röhög a vakbelem, Beilschmidt.

– Csak nem fáj, Haugwitz?

– Befejeztétek? – morrant Erik. – Inkább segítsetek kitalálni, hogyan beszéljem le erről a marhaságról az asszonyt.

– Mert mi a baj azzal, ha táncolni tanul? – tárta szét a karját Ada. – A táncos fiúk cukik.

– Azt akarom, hogy a fiam férfi legyen, ne pedig buzi! – fakadt ki Erik. – És pont balett?!

– A balettban egy hajszállal sincs több meleg táncos, mint máshol – szögezte le Gilbert, majd mikor a többiek a szemüket meresztve rábámultak széttárta a karját. – Most mi van?

Erik és Luca összenéztek. Ada osont közelebb hozzá.

– Csak nem táncos voltál, mielőtt az orvosira mentél, Gilbó?

– Nem! – vágta rá fülig vörösödve. – Csak… olvastam erről egy statisztikát…

– Aha, hogyne – állt fel vigyorogva Luca és vállon veregette. – Legalább tudjuk, miért nincs senkid.

– Leginkább azért, mert itt fog megenni a penész, mert a nyakamba varrjátok az ügyeleti időtök! – vágott vissza.

Ada majd' megfúlt a röhögéstől, mikor Luca felemelt kézzel elhátrált és közölte, hogy azért nagyon reméli, Gilbert nem őt szemelte ki, mert az eredményezne pár kellemetlen pillanatot, és nem akarja még azzal is stresszelni szegény Főnit, hogy nem akar vele közösen ügyeletbe kerülni.

És Ada mikor veszett el? Na mikor?

Abban a szent másodpercben, mikor Wolf jóformán ajtóstul rontott be az orvosiba, feldúlt arccal végignézett rajtuk, meglátta Gilbertet, és abban a pillanatban megkönnyebbült. Mint aki a Messiást látja.

– Nem – csóválta a fejét Gilbert. – Nem, nem és nem. Ki van csukva.

– De kérlek! – esedezett. – Csak a délután… jó, az este is, de…

Hörögve fordult meg és fejelte le a tálalószekrényt. Felemelte a kezét, még mielőtt Wolf bármi mást mondhatott volna. Szüksége volt erre a pár pillanatnyi csöndre – mínusz Ada fuldokló röhögése.

– Egyetlen jó okot mond, hogy miért vegyek át nem is egy, de két műszakot.

– Nem műszak – rázta a fejét. – A rendelésem vége.

– Bocsáss meg – forgatta a szemét. – Halljuk.

– Az exnejem most írt egy sms-t, hogy áttetette a spinninget, és ma nekem kéne elhoznom a gyereket az oviból, ha meg már elhoztam, akkor vigyázhatok is rá.

Nagyon csúnyán nézett a bajorra, aki nem átallt esedezve pislogni.

– Üzenem az exnejednek, hogy egy kurva – bólintott végül, és odébb pakolta Adát. Közben erősen elgondolkodott rajta, hogy elkezdi most a nő újraélesztését, nem várja meg, míg megfullad a nagy kacagásban.

– Tudom – bólogatott Wolf. – Szerinted miért váltam el tőle?

– Ha tudtad, akkor minek vetted el? – állt fel Erik.

– Mert előbb vettem el és csak utána lett ribanc, azért!

– Mi lenne, ha keresnél egy bébicsőszt? – vetette fel Luca és éppen elég erősen oldalba bökte Adát ahhoz, hogy a nő már ne a nevetéstől, hanem a fájdalomtól görnyedjen össze, és kínjában elküldje Lucát melegebb éghajlatra minden felmenőjével együtt.

Wolf elborzadva meredt a szőke szászra.

– De hát akkor nagy esélye van arra, hogy sérüljön a pszichéje!

– Mert azzal, hogy ide-oda pingpongoztok vele, nem sérül – dünnyögte Erik.

– Az én pszichém fog sérülni, ha a továbbiakban is ennyit túlóráztattok. – Gilbert felkattintotta a kávéfőző kapcsolóját. – Főni tegnap azt mondta, hogy akkor is túlórapénzt kéne fizetnie nekem, ha a hónap végéig egyáltalán nem jönnék be.

– Négy nap van még a hónapból, azt úgy nem nehéz.

– Érted, mire célzok, nem, Erik?

– De igen, de attól még…

– Hagyjuk már! – vágott közbe Luca. – Megfájdul a fejem, és nekem még itt kell ülnöm hatig, szóval hagyjátok abba!

– Egytől éjfélig – ütötte Erik.

Gilbert Wolfra nézett, aki gyorsan belebámult a telefonjába, összevont szemöldöke alapján gyors fejszámolást végzett, majd visszanézett rá.

– Elég háromtól helyettesítened.

– És meddig lennél?

– Erikkel lettem volna párban az első műszakban.

– Na szééép. Tűnj el, amíg még jó kedvem van.

Nem volt rest teljesíteni a kérését. Előtte még felmarkolta a fogas mögé tűzött, „Helyettesít: Dr. G. Beilschmidt" feliratú laminált lapot, és rohant vissza a rendelőbe.

Ennyi. Ha a többiek helyettesítenek, akkor kiragasztanak az ajtóra egy cetlit. Neki már laminált lapja van, mert Főni sérelmezte, hogy papíros kuka kétharmadát az ő neve tölti ki. Lehet, hogy arra akart célozni, hogy túl sokszor sózzák a nyakába a munkájukat, de a többiek nemigen vágták le a burkolt üzenetet. A környezettudatosság nevében csináltak egy táblát, ami csak arra jó, hogy lényegesen kevesebbszer látja magát a szemétben.

– És nekem holnap műtenem kéne – sóhajtotta.

– Leszek én kinn – ajánlotta fel Erik. – Holnap is csak déltől vagyok. Alhatsz idebenn.

– Kösz, Erik. Jövök neked egyel.

– Ugyan már, ez…

– Ne menjetek bele ebbe, jó? – kérte Ada.

– Hja – bólintott Luca. – Ünnepélyesen fogadjuk el, hogy Wolf jön mindkettőtöknek.

Elfogadták, és mentek a dolgukra. Gilbert kényelmesen elbattyogott szerezni valami ehetőt, ami végül kimerült a sarki boltban és egy sonkás szendvics összetevőiben. Miközben az orvosiban a zsömlét kenegette, azon tűnődött, hogy mi lenne, ha csak szimplán kihívnák az ÖGD-t a kórházi büfére. Mert az addig rendben van, hogy retekdrága minden, amit árulnak, de még ótvar is. Ha tényleg patkányhúsból csinálják a húspogácsákat, ahogy azt a kórházi legendák tartják, akkor reménykedhetnek egy fenntartó-váltásban. Addig viszont kénytelen megtenni ezt a kőkemény kétszáz métert, és akkor már érintett egy kisboltot, egy pékséget meg két kajáldát.

Bár, az ÖGD kihívásánál lényegesen egyszerűbb lenne felküldeni egy hamburgert a laborba, úgyis nekik kéne megvizsgálni…

Volt laza két órája malmozni. Ennyi idő alatt haza is mehetett volna, de hála a rendszertelen beosztásnak meg a saját hülyeségének, az autója még nem látott szerelőt. Hozzá se nyúlt, mióta hazajött, csak leparkolta a verdát a ház előtt. BVB-bérletet nem vett, mert minek azt, úgyse megy sehova a kórházon kívül. Néha amúgy is csak olyan istentelen időpontokban tud elszabadulni, hogy már csak az éjszakai buszok járnak, azokra meg, köszöni szépen, nem száll fel, inkább megy gyalog.

Ide mintegy negyven perc kutyagolás a lakás. Futva kevesebb. Lehet, hogy ezért szedte fel azt a hobbit, hogy újabban kocog a melóba. Hazafele már egy kicsit feszültség-levezetés jellege is van, ezzel együtt érdekes módon a hazautat gyorsabban megjárja, mint az odautat.

Végül ledőlt szundítani egyet. Wolf rázta fel nem sokkal három előtt.

– Beszéltem anyósomékkal – újságolta. – Azt mondták, ha leviszem hozzájuk a kicsit, akkor szívesen vigyáznak rá.

– Mikorra érsz vissza?

– Este nyolc-kilenc körül, attól függ, hogy meddig tartanak ott. Igyekszem majd.

– Hallod, elváltál a lányuktól, és nem rühellik az arcodat?

Wolf vállat vont.

– Elismerték, hogy nekem van igazam. Anyóspajtás amúgy a válásunk óta nem állt szóba a lányával, de szerintem ennek az exem csak örül…

– Tudod mit, húzz a retekbe, mielőtt meggondolom magam.

Közepes lelkesedéssel végezte el a munkát. Az ezt ábrázoló grafikon értékei exponenciálisan nőni kezdtek, mikor aznap már másodszorra fogytak el a betegei, és neki eszébe jutott, hogy pilledhet az orvosiban, Erik meg intézi helyette a kemény munkát.

A hesseni férfi nem volt egy bőbeszédű fajta. Szakmailag remek volt, míg Gilbert gyakornok volt, imádott vele műteni. De ügyelőpárnak, ha kinn kell ülni, akkor katasztrófa. Ülni egymás mellett hót kussban órákon keresztül…

Nagy punnyadásából a nővérhívó berregésére rezzent fel. A villogó lámpa alatti kijelzőn ki volt írva a vizsgáló száma, hát Gilbert felmarkolta a kávéja maradékát, és elcsoszogott a folyosó másik végébe. Majdnem képen röhögte szegény Eriket, aki szemmel veréssel próbált meg mozdulatlanságra bírni egy csatak részeg… kisfiút.

– Mi a szösz – torpant meg.

Erik szó nélkül nyújtotta felé a fiú tárcáját. Abból megtudta, hogy a vizsgálóasztalon már külföldiül kornyikáló egyén elmúlt húsz éves és az Universität der Künste hallgatója, a papírjai tanúsága szerint Rigából keveredett ide, vagyis a gyanúsan bordalnak hangzó holmit valószínűleg lettül énekeli, végül, de nem utolsósorban azt, hogy Gilbert nem tartja a kapcsolatot a szomszédjaival, mert a srác állítólag felette lakik.

Felnézett a kölyökre, aztán Erikre, akinek lüktetett a halántékán egy ér.

– Bocsáss meg, Gilbert, de az ilyesmire nincs energiám. Behozták, mert metilt ivott, és hiába kérem bármire, csak röhög a képembe. Idiótákra nincs kapacitásom.

Vigyorogva vállon veregette, és volt olyan kedves, hogy elrendezze az ügyet. Elejétől a végéig, ami azt jelentette, hogy hajnal egykor, mikor végre hazakerült – mert Wolf sajnos mégsem tudott elszabadulni az anyósáéktól, forduljon ki a nénikéje bokája, de lehetőleg a moszkvaié, mert azt nem neki kell majd sínbe tenni –, akkor az első útja nem a saját lakásába vezetett, hanem fel, a végtelenbe. Azzal végződött, hogy rátenyerelt egy csengőre.

Sokáig állt a gombnak támaszkodva, mire Liet erősen karikás szemekkel és egy szeszfőzdét megszégyenítő aromafelhőt maga körül terelgetve megjelent.

– Szép estét és ne haragudj a zavarásért… – Jobban megnézte a lány ábrázatát és a biztonság kedvéért megkérdezte: – Te, hallod egyáltalán, amit mondok?

– Aha. – Az arckifejezése nem volt túl biztató.

– Minden okés?

– Aha.

– Figyelj, ha jön a róka, akkor inkább ne rám, a másik cipőmmel tegnap pocsolyába léptem és még nem száradt meg…

Egyszerre nyílt a szomszéd lakás ajtaja és egy magas, elég dühösnek tetsző férfit fedett fel. A csávó kitörését egy pillanatra késleltette, hogy fel kellett dolgoznia a szemébe vágódó fotonokat.

– Megtenné, hogy nem a lépcsőházban beszélni meg a magánéletét hajnal egykor?!

– Jah, persze, bocs, csak éppen… Adnan?

Ismerte a fickót, itt dolgozott, a szemközti sarkon a kebabosnál. Soha nem fogja megérteni, hogy ha hivatalosan éjfélig vannak nyitva, akkor miért tudja elkönyörögni a maradék kaját fél egykor.

– Na nézd már, a doki. Szokott maga aludni?

– Nyilván, akkor, amikor nem a betegeim hozzátartozóit kajtatom… erről jut eszembe, nincs véletlenül egy Raivis nevű ismerősöd? – fordult a lányhoz.

– Höh?

– Raivis. Ilyen magas, szőke, lett.

– Nincs itthon.

– Persze, hogy nincs itthon, kórházban van. Nincs semmi baja, mármint van, mert ott van, de semmi komoly.

– Aha – dünnyögte a csaj és visszament aludni.

Gilbert felvont szemöldökkel meredt egy kicsit az arcába vágott bejárati ajtóra, majd Adnanra pillantott, aki a saját ajtófélfájába kapaszkodva röhögött.

– Na jól van, dokikám, eredjen aludni. Holnap megint későig lesz benn?

– Ha minden igaz, igen.

– Tegyek félre magának egy adag kuzu pirzolát?

Halvány elképzelése sem volt róla, hogy az mi lehet, de kajának hangzott.

– Ja, köszi.

– Jójcak'.

– Viszont.

Dolga végeztével vidáman ment aludni. Gilbird kitörő lelkesedéssel üdvözölte. Az ágyban elheverve megint arra jutott, hogy nincs is jobb altató annál, mint mikor a madárkája fészket rak a hajából.

Ezt a fészket még nem fésülte ki, mikor háromnegyed hatkor karikás szemekkel kitámolygott az ajtóhoz. Nagyon remélte, hogy a csengőre ráfeküdt egyénnek valami nagyon komoly problémája van, mondjuk artériás vérzése.

– Mi van Raivissel?! – sikoltott fel a küszöbön álló Liet.

– Kivel?

Ilyen kora reggel, esti ügyelet után a világáról nem tud, hogy várják el tőle, hogy félig ismeretlen emberekre emlékezzen?

– Felzargattál hajnalban, hogy elmondd, most meg nem emlékszel rá?! – fakadt ki a lány.

Kellett egy rövid hatásszünet, meg az, hogy leessen neki, pontosan ki is áll vele szemközt.

– Ja, Raivis! – csapott a homlokára. – Persze, megvan. Gyere be…

– Hogyan?

– Megtárgyalhatjuk a folyosón is, nekem mindegy, de mindjárt idehalok és le akarok ülni. Meg aludni is akarok. Eh. Ott a kanapé meg a fotel, vagy van egy hokedlim is, döntsd el.

Nagyon nehezére esett nyitva tartani a szemét. Volt vagy két óra, mire lefeküdt aludni, és nem szép dolog tíz óránál többet a kórházban tölteni. Nem volt benne teljesen biztos, hogy vannak lábujjai. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy ez miért olyan fontos az adott pillanatban.

– Akkor… talán üljünk le – közölte Liet, miután alaposabban szemügyre vette.

– Ahhoz képest, hogy néztél ki tegnap este, most egészen egyben vagy – dörmögte neki, míg odacsoszogott a kanapéhoz és arccal előre rázuhant. – Ühh.

– Minden oké?

– Meghalok. A konyhában asszem még van kávé, ha kérsz.

– N-nem, köszi, engem igazából csak Raivis érdekel…

– Ki? Tényleg, Raivis. – Nagyot nyögve a hátára fordult. – Valamivel tíz után hozta be a mentő, egy utcán bóklászó fazon hívta ki őket, hogy a srác csendes magányában fagyállót iszogat az útszélen, és a jóembernek leesett, hogy az kevéssé egészséges. Na nyolc, szóval behozták. Volt gyomormosáson, és most asszem még estig infúzión van. Ilyenkor azt szoktuk, hogy intravénásan nyomjuk bele az alkoholt, mert az gyorsabban bomlik, mint a metanol, és akkor az előbb kiürül, minthogy kárt tudna okozni. Kábé ennyi.

– Bemehetek majd hozzá? – feszengett Liet.

– Minek? – meredt rá döbbenten. – Este kihajítjuk.

– De addig is… hogy ne legyen egyedül, vagy nem tudom…

– Most mondtam, hogy infúzión alkoholt kap! Gallyrészeg a szerencsétlen!

Liet szája picike o betűt formált. Még pislogott is hozzá párat.

– Szóval… akkor este menjek oda érte?

– Akkor fogjuk leszedni az infúzióról, és ami azt illeti, nem biztos, hogy járóképes állapotban lesz. Így is haza tudod hozni?

– Akkor majd a másik lakótársam is viszem.

– Autótok van?

A lány pillantása elég sokatmondó volt.

– Akkor hagyd a fenébe, hazahozom. Valamikor tizenegy és hajnal kettő között, ha isten is megsegít. Úgy jó?

Liet beharapta a szája szélét.

– Oké, akkor ma este alszik a kanapémon – legyintett. – Vagy benn a kórházban, attól függ, hogy kell-e nagyon hirtelen férőhely, vagy sem. Készülj rá, hogy atom másnapos lesz.

Feltápászkodott a kanapéról azzal a feltett szándékkal, hogy most kihajítja a lányt, ő pedig visszafekszik még néhány csendes órára, úgyis csak egyre kell bemennie. Liet gyorsan vette a lapot, és felugrott ő is. A köpenye zsebéből előkotorta a telefonját.

– Ühm, ha nem gond, akkor megadnám a telefonszámom a biztonság kedvéért… Ma délután dolgozom és ha maradnom kell kasszázni, akkor csak éjfél felé fogok hazaérni.

Gilbert szétnézett a lakásban, de a ragyogóan fehér felületeken sehol sem tudta kiszúrni a telefonját.

– Az úgy jó, ha én mondom, aztán megcsörgetsz? – pillogott a lányra, aki szaporán bólogatott.

Lediktálta, Liet pedig tárcsázta a számot. Gilbert lehunyt szemmel várt pár másodpercet, majd a létező legunalmasabb alap-csengőhangot követve megkereste a készüléket. (Hogy a fenébe került a kredenc alá?) Saját zenei ízlését nem nagyon akarta kibontakoztatni, az adott esetben a frászt hozta volna a kedves betegeire. Elmentette Liet számát, a biztonság kedvéért beállított egy negyedik ébresztőt is, és visszafeküdt aludni.

A nyolc óra a konyhaszekrény belsejét bámulva találta. Meghasonlott önmagával, míg azon tűnődött, hogy póréhagyma-, vagy gombakrémlevest egyen. Mindkettő aldis, zacskós darab, és erősen műanyagíze van. Végül a póréhagyma győzött, és nagyon komolyan elhatározta, hogy a héten már tényleg fog főzni valamit. Vagy csak megkérdezi Sadikot, hogy van-e házhoz szállítás az éttermükben.

Míg a bögrés levest fújkálta, végignézett a birodalmán és fintorgott. A madárkájára sandított.

– Lassan a kalitkád jobban néz ki, mint a lakásom. Fel kéne vennem egy takarítót.

– _Csirip._

– Eh, ne is mondd. Egy szenny az életem.

– _Csip-csip._

– Ó, drága vagy, hogy biztatsz. – Megsimogatta a madárka fejét, az pedig boldogan csipogott. – Ma megint sokáig maradsz egyedül, gerincműtétem lesz. Olyan öt-hat óra, attól függ, hogy mennyire válnak be a sejtések és hogy Theo mennyire fogja fel elsőre, amit mondok neki.

– _Csirip._

– Bizony, először leszek gyakornokos műtéten.

– _Csip._

– Igen, egy kicsit illegális, mert Theo csak főorvos mellett dolgozhatna, de most nem dolgozni fog, hanem asszisztálni. Tudod, neki fogom mondani, hogy – elmélyítette a hangját: – „szikét." Azt csinálhatja ő is.

Gilbird nagyon marasztalta, de végül sikerült meggyőznie, hogy mennie kell. Csak úgy suhant lefelé a lépcső, kiperdült az ajtón, rácsippantott a kocsijára… és rájött, hogy anno az a szerelőcsaj azt mondta neki, hogy ne nagyon használja, és vigye el minél hamarabb szerelőhöz. Meg eszébe jutott, hogy milyen szentségtelen hangokat adott ki szerencsétlen járgány, amikor a kórháztól hazajött vele.

Csücsörített.

– Hát akkor, taxizunk! – jelentette ki, azzal zsebre vágta a kezét és nekivágott a kórházhoz vezető útnak.

Gyalog.


	5. Leggero

**Szerzői megjegyzés:** 3500 szó és még mindig nem történik semmi. Na, majd legközelebb.

* * *

 **Leggero**

"Könnyedén"

– Csak azért, mert azt mondtam, hogy jól ment, még nem kell elszállnod magadtól! – nevetett Theóra a műtőből kifelé jövet.

– Azt mondtad, idézem: „Basszus, jobban csinálod, mint Luca." – húzta fel az orrát. – Engedd meg, hogy hízzon a májam.

– Igen, a törölgetést jobban csinálod.

– Hé!

Theo összefont karral meredt rá, vérig sértett arckifejezését nyomatékosította a fél füléről lelógó műtős maszk. Gilbert nem felejtett el hangot adni a rezidens nevetségességének, amitől Theóra rátört a duzzoghatnék. Nem is szólt hozzá átöltözés közben.

A használt zöld műtősgúnyáját lesimította, négybe hajtotta és úgy dobta bele a koszos ruhákat gyűjtő kosárba. Theo nem volt ilyen precíz, ő gombócolta a maga holmiját. Nem is volt olyan ügyes, mint Gilbert, neki véres lett a ruhája – függetlenül attól, hogy egy gerincműtét nem jár túl sok vérrel.

Tiszta fehérben, a kórházi klumpában klaffogva mentek ki a folyosóra. Gilbert kedélyesen kikérdezte Theót a műtétről, aki hörögve be akart borulni a székek alá.

– Hallod, nem vagy a tanárom, ne kérdezgess már te is ilyeneket!

– Nem, én csak az vagyok, aki a fejedbe veri az anyagot, hogy mikor ott ülsz a tanárod előtt, ne égj be.

Theo a szemét forgatta és erősen túljátszott gesztikulálással elmondta a konklúziót. Egy ponton kijavította, még egy ponton helyesbített a monológján. Theo megsemmisítő pillantást mért rá.

– Felség – mosolygott rá gúnyosan és kinyitotta az orvosi ajtaját. Nem volt kedvük fenn maradi a félfarnyi ügyeletes szobában, pláne azok után, hogy kedd óta nem működött odafenn a kávéfőző. A hívógomb ide is le volt vezetve, nem maradtak le semmiről.

Péntek délután nyilván kávémentes pangás volt.

– Olyan fura, hogy nincs itt senki – fintorgott Theo.

– Sokszor van ez így – vont vállat. – Ha napközben beszaladok valamiért, akkor nagyon ritka, hogy összefussak valakivel. Reggel, délben, meg munkaidő végén szoktak itt lenni a srácok.

– Adával vajon mi van? – ráncolta a homlokát a fiú.

– Mi lenne? – sandított rá, elszakítva a pillantását a kávéfőzés igen koncentrációigényes folyamatától.

– Ma ment be vizsgázni, nem hallottad?

– Október végén mi a fenéből vizsgázik?

– Szakorvosi vizsga.

– Áh.

Theo szórakozottan nyitogatta a szekrényajtókat, leginkább azért, hogy csináljon valamit.

– Befejeznéd?

– Igen, persze. Bocs.

– Meddig vagy?

– Hatig, Carla vált.

– Atyaisten, rezidensekkel leszek összezárva?

– Röhög a vakbelem.

– Röhöghet is, majd kiműtöm. Kávét?

– Sért a feltételezés, hogy visszautasítom.

Igazságosan, kettő az egyhez arányban szétosztotta az éltető nedűt. Theo jóleső nyögéssel foglalta el az asztalfőt. Úgy csinált, mintha ő műtött volna. Gilbert vidoran felhorkant és a hűtőhöz lépett. Ugyan kajája nem volt, de mindig megéri végigtúrni a polcokat, hátha… jackpot.

– Na nézd, mit találtam!

Megmutatta az ételhordót Theónak. A srác kérdő fintorral meredt a dobozra, Gilbert pedig az ajkait beharapva fordította meg. Gonosz vigyor terült szét az arcán, mikor Theo felröhögött a HAUGWITZ-feliratot látva.

Kényelmesen leszedte a doboz tetejét, beleszagolt, hogy ehető-e – mondjuk Luca nem egy Wolf, hogy a hűtőben rohassza meg a holmijait, de sose lehet tudni –, majd megmikrózta, és jóízűen elfogyasztotta. Krumpli volt, saccra marhával és káposztasalátával. Míg tömte a fejét, megpróbált érdeklődően hümmögni, ugyanis Theo előadta neki az aktuális szerelmi bánatát. Átlag hetente másik lány volt a tárgya. A rezidensnek volt ideje komoly mélységekig levinnie a monológját, de aztán Gilbert elégedett sóhajjal hátradőlt, letette a villát és közbekérdezett:

– És mi van Adával?

Theo természetesen azon nyomban félrenyelte a saját nyálát és kipirulva bizonygatta, hogy ők ketten csak barátok.

Hogyne, én meg egy fej káposzta vagyok Lettországból.

Ha már eszébe jutott Lettország.

– Nem tudod, mi van a lett sráccal?

– Van lett bennfekvőnk? – szaladt fel a szemöldöke.

– Ja, ja, tegnap hozták be, metillel… nagyon vicces volt a srác, látnod kellett volna, hogy Erik milyen képet vágott, mikor meglátta.

Theo göcögött.

– Megnézzük? – kérdezte kajánul.

Már egészen nekidurálták maguk az indulásnak, mikor teátrálisan, a homlokához szorított kézzel, jóformán bezuhant az ajtón Luca. Nagy levegőt vett, hogy elküldje a pénteki utolsó pillanatban érkező betegeket melegebb éghajlatra, de akkor meglátta az asztalon a fényesre nyalt Tupperwarét.

– Halott vagy, Beilschmidt – hörögte.

Angyali mosollyal vállon veregette a szászt, és kilibbent.

– A bosszúm le fog sújtani rád! – sikoltotta utána Luca.

– Miről beszél, az én bosszúm volt megenni az ebédjét – horkantott.

– Vendettát szagolok – csóválta a fejét Theo. – Mi bajotok van egymással?

– Semmi az ég világon – meredt a fiúra. – Miért lenne bajunk?

– Hát, ha egy fedél alatt vagytok, akkor valamelyikőtök távozásáig tízből kilencszer elkülditek egymást az anyjába, meg folyamatosan veszekedtek… és megeszitek egymás ebédjét.

Gilbert zsebre vágott kézzel vigyorgott.

– Ó, ez még rezidens korunkban kezdődött. Luca ugye idősebb nálam, de csak azért lett egy évvel előbb gyakornok, mert én akkor Erasmuson voltam. Szóval, jöttem ide, akkor teljesen odavolt, hogy végre van valaki, aki fiatalabb, mint ő, meg nincs gyakorlata, és azt hitte, hogy majd ő lesz a kiskirály, csak pofára esett, mert már volt gyakorlatom. Ami azt illeti, még több is, mint neki, mert Franciaországban mindent a rezidensekkel csináltatnak.

– Beszélsz franciául? – sandított rá Theo.

– Ühüm.

– Komolyan? Nem volt jobb dolgod, mint megtanulni croissantul? Mindenki angolul beszél, mi a fenéért szenvedtél a franciával?

Úgy csinált, mintha elgondolkodna.

– Hm, talán azért, mert angolból már volt egy felsőfokúm, amikor nekikezdtem.

– Úristen, takarodj a közelemből.

– Az egyetemen meg spanyolul tanultam.

– Azt minek?!

– Három kredit volt félévente, ne nézz így rám.

– Nem tudom, láttad-e, de a summa cum laude diplomád másolatát Főni laminálva kitette az öltözőbe, hogy érezzük a nyomást.

Vállát vonogatva vigyorgott. Főni ezzel próbálta melózásra bírnia srácokat, miután tavaly az egyik gyakornok a kórházban töltött időre hivatkozott, mikor azt magyarázta, hogy miért bukott meg szigorlaton és csúszik. Főninek annyira nem tetszett, nem volt megelégedve a sráccal sem emberi, sem szakmai szempontból és elküldte a retekbe.

– Ühm, Gil, csak puszta kíváncsiságból… Te hány éves vagy?

– Februárban leszek huszonkilenc – hunyorgott rá vidáman.

Szinte hallotta, hogyan forognak a fiú agyában a kerekek. Még az ujjait is mozgatta, ahogy számolta a féléveket, és próbálta megszülni, hogyan lehet, hogy Gilbert nem egészen huszonkilenc évesen már szakorvos, mikor Ada harminc évesen teszi a vizsgát.

– Ugrottam egy évfolyamot suliban – segítette ki. – Meg volt egy egészségügyis papírom, mikor felvettek egyetemre, és ki tudtam váltani vele egy kupac alapozó-tárgyat, meg az első gyakorlatot.

– És summa cum laude – motyogta elhűlve. – Most végtelenül ostobának érzem magam. Még Erasmussal se csúsztál?

– Nem, az abban a félévben kötelező gyakorlatot megcsináltam odakinn.

– Mi a fenétől vagy te ma ilyen retekmód vidám? – értetlenkedett. – Egész hónapban itt haldokoltál, most meg… nem tudom, mint aki rugókon sétál.

– Ja, hát ne tudd meg, milyen szarvihar volt ez a hónap! – nevetett. – Gallyrament a kocsim, köcsögösködött a család, duplaannyit szerencsétlenkedtek a többiek a műszakokkal, mint egyébként és még álmos is vagyok, de… – azon kapta magát, hogy szélesen vigyorog. – Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy kész, vége.

– Csak nem becsajoztál?

Theo nagyon sandán nézett rá. Gilbert még sandábban vissza.

– Hogyne, elhívtam a takarítónőt a másodikról.

– A bibircsókost vagy a törököt?

– Melyik jobb? Az egyik ronda, a másik nem beszél németül.

– Te hívtad el…

– Theo, _mein kleiner Stern_ , szerinted tényleg elhívtam?

– Azt mondtad! – pirult fülig. – És a franc essen beléd, olyan komolyan mondtad, azt hittem, komolyan beszélsz!

Nagyon csúnyán kiröhögte szegénykét. Egy pillanatra felmerült benne, hogy csak az alváshiány miatt ilyen vidám, és hamarosan a végkimerülés jegyében kiterül a padlón, de a feketében való bizodalma rendíthetetlen volt.

Raivis nem volt magánál. Egészen pontosan eszméletlen volt. Gilbert általböngészte a kórlapját, hümmögött egy sort, majd roppant szakmaisággal ellenőrizte, hogyan köti ki Theo az infúziót. A szobában lévő nénike rögvest morogni kezdett, hogy bezzeg a részegessel két orvos is foglalkozik, míg őrá rá se pillantottak egész nap. A megjegyzéstől a rezidens arca megkeményedett, míg Gilbert csak odaballagott a másik ágyhoz, odahúzta a széket, és megkérte a nénit, hogy mesélje el, mi a panasza. Nem a kórházzal, az egészségével. Nem mintha a combnyaktörés utáni műtét jelei nem lettek volna láthatóak, de hagyta a mamát panaszkodni, az jót szokott tenni a páciensek lelkének. Theo bámult rá értetlenkedve, mire egy pillanatra félbeszakította a baleset részletezését:

– Menj csak, majd megyek én is. Azért kérlek, ellenőrizd, hogy Luca mit csinált a holmimmal, oké?

Bólintott és kiment. Még egy tíz percig eltartott a néni meséje – ugyan orvosi szempontból többet nem lehetett tenni érte, elvégre már segítettek rajta, és a hazautazásig már csak a napi vizit van és a nővérkéknek kell csak figyelni rá, de neki nem volt jobb dolga, a mamának pláne, és a beszélgetés végére a mami határozottan vidám volt, és megállapította, hogy az övék Németország legjobb kórháza, és ő mindennel maradéktalanul meg van elégedve.

– Jelentem, a helyzet változatlan – pillantott fel az újságból Theo, mikor bejött. – Ja várj, csipogott a telefonod.

Bólintással megköszönte az észrevételt, és megleste a készüléket. A Messengert és annak minden testvérét anno első dolga volt lenémítani, ellenben a felugró ikonok továbbra is léteztek, hát az üzeneteit nézte meg először. Amúgy is szüksége volt arra a plusz lelkierőre, hogy bele merjen nézni a huszonkilenc olvasatlan levelet jelző fiókba.

Az orvosi csoport természetesen tele volt hányva, nagyrészt végtelen irreleváns üzenettel. Ahhoz képest, hogy Theo milyen sokáig segített neki műteni, egész sok mémet tudta megszórni őket. A mémeknél azonban sokkal jobban érdekelte Francis, egy régi kedves cimborája, aki egy égetően sürgős problémával jelentkezett.

 _Francis:_ Halihó! Figy, épp nyaralok, és NAGYON durván leégtem, nincs valami nagyon-nagyon-nagyon-nagyon gyors módszered, amivel visszanyerem a bőröm hamvas tökéletességét?

 _Gilbert:_ testápoló

 _Francis:_ Azzal kenegetem magam már egy éve. Annál gyorsabb?

 _Gilbert:_ sok testápoló

 _Francis:_ :'(

Utána küldött neki egy képet, hogy nézze meg, milyen csúnyán leégett az orra.

 _Gilbert:_ hé, ezt éppen csak megkapta a nap, két nap múlva nem is fog látszódni

 _Francis:_ KÉT NAPIG NEM ÉLHETEK RONDÁN

 _Gilbert:_ akkor nekiállok írni a gyászbeszédet

 _Francis:_ Fú, ha most itt lennél mellettem…

 _Gilbert:_ akkor egy napernyő alatt kornyadoznék és röhögnék rajtad

 _Francis:_ Köcsög vagy

 _Gilbert:_ Toninak is megírtad már, milyen szerencsétlen vagy?

 _Francis:_ Igen, csak ő nem válaszol. Otthon vagy?

 _Gilbert:_ ügyelek

 _Francis:_ Kitartást. Ellenben, nekem most hirtelen sürgős és halaszthatatlan dolgom támadt, így a továbbiakban kénytelen leszel meglenni a társaságom nélkül.

Túl sokszor küldte már el az utóbbi cirkalmas mondatot ahhoz, hogy mindig legépelje. Tuti, van rá gyorsbillentyűje.

 _Gilbert:_ azért ne felejts el védekezni, Fran ;)

Erre már csak egy padlizsán-emojit kapott, amit nem volt hajlandó válaszra méltatni.

Az e-mailjei kétharmada különféle hírlevelek voltak, amikre még nem állított be külön szűrőt. Néhány orvosi izé, egy emlékeztető Főnitől, hogy jövő héten már elseje, és hétfőn szeretné látni az arcukat egy értekezlet erejéig. Akkor is, ha a hétfőt országosan megadták munkaszüneti napnak, mert november elseje keddre esik. Még jó, hogy az ilyen apróságok csak a halandókat érintik.

Az üzenetek között akadt egy, amit még el is olvasott: az öcsikéjétől kapta.

 _Üdv!_

 _Számot cseréltél? Nem tudtalak sem felhívni, sem sms-t írni neked._

 _Jövő héten Berlinbe kell kísérnem egy küldöttséget. Szeretném megkérdezni, hogy van-e nálad hely és ha igen, akkor hétfőről keddre alhatok-e ott. És ha már ott vagyok; te hogy tervezed a november elsejét?_

 _Minden jót, Ludwig_

Végigpörgette magában, mikor váltott utoljára telefonszámot. Elég régen. Majd számonkéri, hogy mi a szöszt csinált eddig Ludi, hogy nincs meg neki a száma. Még beszéltek is néhányszor, legutóbb három hete, mikor felhívta, hogy elnézést kérjen, amiért üvöltözött vele. Azt mondta, nem gond, de ha nem haragszik, akkor leteszi, mert éppen halaszthatatlan kopasz-futtathatnékja van.

Utána legurított egy felest, és nagyapát is felhívta. Mint kiderült, fölöslegesen görcsölt, az öreg csak talált padlástakarítás közben egy dobozt, amire az ő neve volt felírva, és meg akarta kérdezni, hogy mit csináljon vele. Egészen meghatódott, hogy érdeklődött. Főleg azok után, hogy a szobáját mindenféle előzetes bejelentés nélkül torpedózta széjjel.

– Ehh – nyögött fel Theo.

Éppen a telefonját böngészte ő is.

– Gond van?

– Áh, semmi. Csak ugye már negyedik éve itt élek, és csak hébe-hóba járok haza, anyámék meg úgy döntöttek, hogy kiadják a szobámat. Most vigyorgós fejekkel küldözgetik a képeket, hogyan festik ki.

Fintorogva nyomta Gilbert orra alá a képet. Egy festett szőke, ötvenes nő szelfizett egy erősen őszülő, szódásszifon-szemüveges férfival. Mind a kettejüket nyakig festékpettyek borították, a háttetet egy kétséges minőségben lemázolt fal szolgáltatta.

– Na, az öregeid legalább jól szórakoznak – veregette vállon. – Meg szóltak neked, hogy nem lesz szobád, ha hazamész. Nagyapa nekem nem szólt, hogy felújít, és olcsó motelszobát csinál a birodalmamból.

– Ezek az öregek – fintorgott Theo. – Mi van a régi generációval, hogy nem tudnak megülni a seggükön?

– Passz, bébipapi helyett dúsított uránt reggeliztek.

A váltott ügyelés lényege állítólag az, hogy amíg az egyikük az orvosiban szundizik, a másik dolgozik. Este hatig még voltak fenn az osztályon, így Gilbertnek csak akkor kellett felcaplatnia egy kanna kávéval, mikor Theo összeszedelőzködött, és egy fejhangon trillázott „Tschüss!"-sel kiperdült az ajtón. Alig ült le odafenn, befutott Carla.

A leányzót úgy lehetne összefoglalni, hogy ő titkárnők titkárnőjének titkárnő-sztereotípiája. Szögletes keretes szemüvege van, alapvetően szigorú arckifejezése, és érthetetlen vonzódással viseltet a ceruzaszoknyák iránt. Melóban persze rajta is az előírt fehér nadrág van, ami mindenkin úgy áll, mint tehénen a gatya, de neki még azt is sikerül valahogy stílusosan tennie. Lucával egyszer megbeszélték, hogy a leányzó reggelente valószínűleg szálanként fésüli be a kontyát, utána pedig rányom egy hadseregnek elegendő lakkot, mert a világon nincs olyan, hogy valakinek egész nap ugyanolyan legyen a haja. Ada bőszen bólogatott. Meg irigykedett, valahányszor a rezidens a közelben volt.

Kedves Carla szemében űzött fény csillogott, szokásos kontya helyett csak lófarokba fogta a haját és a hóna alá csapva egy egész paksamétát hozott.

– Hétfőn ZH – mondta döglötthal-tekintettel.

– Kikérdezzem?

A lány összeszorított szájjal meredt a doksijára, majd röviden megrázta a fejét.

– Nem tudom. Amit nem tudok, azt nem tudod kikérdezni.

– Muti. – Átvette a felé nyújtott nagyjából ötven oldalt és belekukkantott. – Ó, csak nem farmakológia?

Bólintott.

– Gondolom, nem az egész anyagból kell majd írnod.

– Nem… csak a pajzsmirigyre meg a csontműködésre ható szerekből.

– Nagyszerű.

Letette a papírokat az asztalra és Carlára mosolygott.

– Hogy tanulsz?

– Tessék?

– Hogy tanulsz? – ismételte. – Neked hogy esik jól; ülve, fekve, metált hallgatva?

– Hát… – zavartan helyezkedett egy sort. – Ha benn vagyok az órán, akkor egyszerűbb. Szakaszonként átolvasom kétszer magamban, kétszer hangosan, kétszer leírom… meg beteszem a párnám alá, amikor alszom – tette hozzá kicsit elpirulva.

– Áh, a szent babona, azt én is csináltam. És most nem voltál benn?

– Nem. Volt egy meghívott előadó az egyetemen, és úgy volt, hogy elmarad az óra, de megtartotta annak a három embernek, aki bement.

– Ismerős. Vigasztaló, hogy az egyetemek nem fejlődnek az égvilágon semmit. – A lány válla fölött nézte az anyagot. – Ha megmutatom neked a gyógyszeres szekrényben, hogy melyik micsoda, és tudod kinézethez is kötni, akkor egyszerűbb?

– Meg tudod mutatni? – álmélkodott.

– Nem tudom, feltűnt-e, de egy kellően jól felszerelt kórházban vagy. Plusz, mivel nincs itt senki rajtunk kívül, leginkább azt csinálok, amit akarok. Várj meg itt, elszaladok és megmondom a nővérnek, hogy hova megyünk, aztán kapsz egy gyorstalpalót.

A gyorstalpaló vége az lett, hogy mivel nem keresték őket, nagyjából két órán át bohóckodott különféle üvegekkel, maga is elámulva a tényen, hogy mennyi mindenre emlékszik. Nyilván szerepeltek az anyagban olyan dolgok is, amikkel napi szinten találkozott, de az orvosi elején még mindenki általános orvosnak tanul, így átfogó képet kapnak, amit aztán a szakosodással elmélyítenek.

Meg sikerült megnevettetnie Carlát. Vicces volt, a lány szája elé tett kézzel, horkantva kuncogott. És hibátlanul válaszolt minden kérdésére, mikor kikérdezte.

Az éj feléhez érkezvén összeszedte a cókmókját és ment a dolgára. Sokadjára megállapította, hogy a félbetört éjszakai ügyeletnél nincs nagyobb marhaság. Lehet, hogy nem véletlenül osztogatják azokat általában duplaműszakban.

Jól megszorongatta a váltásnak érkezett Wolfot.

– Bocsi a tegnap miatt – mentegetőzött amaz. – Anyuka folyamatosan rádiót hallgat, hallotta, hogy a bekötőúton baleset történt és az istennek nem akart elengedni.

– Ez az, szabadkozzál csak.

– Hoztam neked sütit – próbálta újra.

– Mindjárt szebb, folytassad, figyelek.

– Házi kolbászos croissant meg mézes-vajas gőzgombóc.

Kegyeskedett megnézni, mit hozott, mire Wolfnak nagy kő esett le a szívéről. Biztos úgy gondolta, hogy ezzel kiengesztelte, és a továbbiakban is passzolhatja neki a műszakját. Előbbivel kapcsolatban hajlott igazat adni neki, főleg miután beleszimatolt a croissantos zacskóba.

– Ez ugyanolyan, mint amit a karácsonyi bulira hoztál?

– Ühüm. Anyóspajtás a sütésben éli ki magát, mióta nyugdíjas.

– Aranyba kéne foglalni az öreglányt.

Wolf legalább úgy vigyorgott, mintha őt dicsérte volna meg. A gőzgombócos ételhordót elrakta a hátizsákjába, a croissantokat mérlegelte, de amint eszébe jutott, hogy neki még van egy csomagja hazafelé, fintorogva bár, de elrámolt. És még Sadikhoz is be kell mennie, ha már megbeszélte vele, hogy egy tisztességes adag kaját eltesz neki.

Míg felbattyogott az emeletre, hívott egy taxit. Kényelmesen készült neki a műveletnek, karkörzésekkel és néhány szökdeléssel még be is melegített, mielőtt kitornászta volna Raivist az ágyból.

– Nē… tas sāp… – nyögte a fiú.

– Igazán lenyűgöző az anyanyelved, de egy árva szavadat sem értem – biztosította.

Átvetette az alélt fiú egyik karját a vállán, és elmanőverezte magukat a liftekig. Raivis elég zöldnek tűnt a kórházi hideg neonok fényében. Egy pillanatra sem hagyott fel a nyöszörgéssel, időnként még egy csuklást is közbeiktatott, minek hatására Gilbert megállt a földszinten, és előkotort a táskájából egy zacskót. Megboldogult egyetemista éveinek tapasztalatai azt súgták neki, hogy a lett fiú vagy őt, vagy a taxi belsejét fogja lehányni, neki meg egyik opció sem tűnt szimpatikusnak.

Megadta a taxisnak a lakcímét, és beültek hátra.

– Na, bírd ki, csak tíz perc – biztatta. – De ha behánysz, akkor kiteszlek a lakásomban a balkonládába virágnak.

Erre kapott egy érdekes pillantást a taxisofőrtől, de le se szarta. Arra már felfigyelt, amikor a férfi befékezett, majd egy fogai között átszűrt káromkodással felkapcsolta a reflektort, hogy jobban meg tudja nézni az út közepére felhúzott sorompót.

– Hogy ezeknek sincs jobb dolga, mint novemberben aszfaltozni – morogta, és rükvercbe kapcsolt. – Megint egy hétig le lesz zárva minden.

Gilbert is húzta a száját. Az ilyen útlezárós performanszok elméletileg ugyan csak az utakat érintették, valójában a járdákon is akadályozták a forgalmat. Speciel nem volt oda érte, ha menet közben nyolc melós bámulja szúrós szemmel, hogy mit keres itt, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ilyenkor nagy erre a por, meg alapvetően a mocsok, és ha egyszer arra nincs ideje, hogy főzzön magára, akkor a tisztítóba elvinni a ruháit pláne nem lesz.

Szóval ja. A legrövidebb út helyett a továbbiakban kénytelen lesz a másik úton caplatni, ami majd' egy perccel hosszabb menetidőt jelent. Lehet, hogy mégis meg kéne javíttatnia az autóját.

Leparkoltak a ház előtt, fizetett, és a vállára kapta a srácot. A kapucsengő előtt megállt, és elgondolkodott. Nagyon húzta a száját, de a végén győzött a lustaság; nekitámasztotta Raivist az ajtófélfának, majd mikor meggyőződött róla, hogy stabilan áll, visszasietett a kereszteződésbe, hosszú lábain csak úgy átsuhant az úttesten, és megtorpant a török étterem küszöbén, mikor észrevette az ajtó közepére felragasztott post itet.

 _A kajáját zacskóban a kilincsére akasztottam. Jó étvágyat!_

Sasik írásán muszáj volt mosolyognia. A török hiába élt Németországban már… hát… sok ideje, a latin betűkkel néha még mindig problémái voltak. Az írásképe olyan volt, mint egy harmadikosnak, aki a nyári szünetben egy árva betűt sem írt vagy olvasott, és egészen elfelejtette a betűvetés tudományát.

Azt viszont sajnálta, hogy nem köszönhet be neki. Önmaga álmos tükörképénél már csak az álmos török a viccesebb látvány.

Raivis arcáról már le tudta olvasni a kapucsengő mintáját. Egy picit bámulta a készüléket, aztán egy sóhajjal letudta a reményeit, hátha a fiú nem csörgetett fel senkit így, éjnek évadján.

Lépcsőzés közben először azon gondolkodott el, hogy ő miért olyan nagyvonalú, hogy felajánlotta, hogy hazahozza a fiút. Utána azon, hogy miért van a világon lépcső, ebben a házban pedig miért nincs lift. Mire megállt az egyetemisták lakja előtt, síri hangulatban arra jutott, hogy el kell mennie gyúrni, mert olyan a világon nincs, hogy egy maximum hatvan kilós ember nem egészen hat percnyi lépcsőztetésétől ennyire kifulladjon.

– Egy lekvár vagy, Gilbert – dörmögte magának, és kopogott.

Liet ezúttal józanul nyitott ajtót. Elborzadva meredt a lakótársára. Gilbert csak vigyorgott, Raivis hóna alá nyúlt, és maga elé emelte.

– A megbeszélt csomag, a megbeszélt állapotban. Szerintem szerezz egy lavórt.

– Minek? – értetlenkedett Liet.

Raivis félig nyitott szempilláin át megismerte a lakótársát. Bágyadtan elmosolyodott.

– Dora! Én…

Azzal lehányta a lány lába szárát.

Nem tehetett róla, muszáj volt felnevetnie. Dora csak mondott egy cifrát külföldiül.

– Oké, oké, bocsánat, erre azért nem számítottam – kacarászott. – Merre van a fürdő?

Liet útbaigazította, és készséggel segített neki cipekedni. A zajokra előkerült egy másik srác is, aki a külleme alapján egy kisebb cégnél vagy egy kisebb iskolánál volt rendszergazda. Elhűlve meredt a hármasukra, de külön kérdés nélkül segített, kinyitotta előttük a fürdő ajtaját, mikor odajutottak. A küszöbtől számolva nem volt több másfél méternél.

Betermelték az alélt lettet a fürdőkádba. Ha már ilyen egyszeri és soha vissza nem térő alkalmuk nyílt arra, hogy megismerkedjenek, Gilbert a szemüveges sráchoz fordult. kezet nyújtott és bemutatkozott. Egy kissé ragacsos, és talán hányadéktól síkos kézfogás után megtudta, hogy az úr az Eduard von Bock névre hallgat.

– Gyönyörű, nem igaz? – pillantott le Raivisra. – Ne igyál metilt, egészségtelen.

– Észben tartom – mosolygott kényszeredetten. – Dora mondta, hogy Raivis nem lesz túl jól, mikor meghozod. Arra mondjuk nem számítottam, hogy így fog kinézni…

– Hát, ha minden igaz, akkor nagyjából úgy fogja érezni magát, mint az egyszeri egyetemista gólyatábor után.

Azok ketten egyszerre jajdultak fel és kaptak a homlokukhoz.

– Amúgy boldogultok vele, vagy segítsek?

– Hagyjad, megoldjuk – legyintett Liet. – Azt is nagyon köszönjük, hogy hazahoztad.

Speciel ő úgy volt vele, hogy jó szomszédként kötelessége volt ezt megtenni, orvosként meg pláne. Azért hagyta őket. Majdnem olyan szépen simogatták a lelkét, mint korábban Wolf. Ami azt illeti, azon se lepődött volna meg, ha marasztalják vacsorára, amit tisztelettel visszautasított volna, mert egyrészt, hogy néz ki, másrészt, ők hogy néznek ki, harmadrészt, látta azt a csinos zacskót a kilincsére akasztva, amiről a post iten olvasott, és hazudna, ha azt mondaná, hogy onnantól kezdve nem furakodott be minden gondolatába a török kaja. A gőzgombócokkal körtáncolva, természetesen.

Amint kívül volt az ajtón, rohant is le, és úgy kapta le a zacskót, mintha régen látott kedvesét rejtené a zizegő műanyag. Odabenn Gilbird várta, ehhez hasonló érzésekkel. Csakhamar az is kiderült, hogy nehéz evés közben egyszerre a madárkáját tutujgatni és fél kézzel a telefonon lepötyögni egy sms-t az öccsének.

 _Itt a számom, hívj, amikor akarsz, legfeljebb visszahívlak. És nyilván alhatsz nálam, Dummkopf ;)_

* * *

Dummkopf: állítólag a mi „tökfej" szavunkkal egyenértékű

mein kleiner Stern: kiscsillagom

Nē… tas sāp...: Ne... ez fáj... (emmá állítólag lett)


	6. Commodo

**Commodo**

Kényelmesen

Az a csodálatos és hihetetlen dolog történt vele a hétvégén, hogy nem kellett bemennie a kórházba. Péntek estére egész éjszakás ügyeletre volt beosztva – az egy másik dolog, hogy a felét Wolf elvitte –, erre hivatkozva mentességet kapott a szombat reggeli műszak alól. Onnantól kezdve pedig életbe lépett Főni negyvennyolc órás szabálya, ami azt takarta, hogy mindenkinek minden héten kötelező tartani két nap pihenőt. Ezt rendszerint még a munkaszerződés aláírásakor megbeszélték, hogy mikorra essen.

Gilbert akkor úgy döntött, hogy szombat délről hétfő délig szeretne szünetelni. Ez abból a szempontból történetesen jó volt, hogy tartotta magát a vasárnapi munkamentességhez, abból már kevésbé, hogy szombaton csak délig, vasárnap meg egyáltalán nem volt járóbeteg-ellátás, csak sürgősségi. Ergo, kiválasztotta azokat a napokat szünetnek, amikor amúgy is szünet volt. Legalább nem kellett bemennie a pangásba malmozni. Meg nem neki kellett beleállni az első rohamba hétfő reggel, frissen és vidáman libbent be kora délben, hogy az erősen nyúzott többiek arcába röhöghessen.

Lévén azonban, hogy az október harmincegyedik napja Németországban nemzeti ünnep, aznap nem délben, csak hat óra előtt pár perccel ment be röhögni rajtuk. Szegény Erik és Wolf volt a soros az ünnepek alatt tartott huszonnégy órás ügyeletben. Utóbbi elég nyúzott arccal ült a székén, és próbált lefolyni róla. Erik a szokott hullamerev képével ette a káposztás tésztáját.

Ada két méterrel utána jött, és volt olyan lovagias, hogy kinyissa neki az orvosi ajtaját. Ő nő lévén nyilván sokkal jobban figyelt a külsőre.

– Óha, látom, valakinek húzós napja volt.

– Hogy jöttél rá – mondta Wolf, a kérdő mondatok minden hangsúlyát mellőzve.

– Eriknek borzas a kontya – bökött rá.

Erik nem volt boldog, hogy ezt észrevette, és megpróbálta a puszta pillantásával megölni.

– Ne nézz így rám, ma én leszek benn – fintorgott. Az ajtóra nézett, bizalmasan előrehajolt, és fojtott hangon folytatta: – Ráadásul Lucával.

– Valami bajod van vele? – kapcsolódott be Gilbert is, éhezve bárminemű információra, amit majd felhasználhat a szász ellen.

– Szerintem meleg.

Kiesett a kezéből a sapkája, Wolf meg majdnem leborult a székéről.

– Ezt meg honnan veszed?! – hörgött a férfi, fél kézzel kapaszkodva, igen érdekes testhelyzetben. – Ha megjelenik valami nőnemű a közelben, Luca rögtön pattan, hogy megdugja!

– De folyton Theóról kérdez!

– Jaa… – sóhajtottak fel egyszerre.

Tudatában annak, hogy Luca az egyik legfőbb élharcosa Ada és Theo összeboronálásának, Gilbert lelki békéjét nem zavarta tovább a dolog. Erik is visszafordult a kajájához, és Wolf is csendesen folytatta a kiszenvedést. Ada nem értette, de nem siettek felvilágosítani.

– Ma jött egy hülye – folytatta az alvás közben beszélést Wolf. – Főni éppen bejött leellenőrizni, hogy jó kisfiúk vagyunk-e, és foglalkozott vele ő. Majdnem egy órán keresztül kellett győzködnie a csávót, hogy a lányának nincs semmi baja, csak… mi volt a gond, Erik? Te mentél megnézni.

Erik előbb lenyelte a falatot, csak aztán válaszolt:

– A lány albínó. És tizenhat éves, szóval a fene se érti, miért most kattant be az apja.

Gilbert felhorkant:

– Tapasztalataim szerint az albínós családokban mindig van egy bekattant időszak. Nem irigylem a gyereket.

Wolf fintorgott:

– Mi, mégis miért lenne neked… ja, albínó vagy.

– Gratulálok, Wolf, írok neked egy beutalót a szemészetre – veregette vállon Ada.

– Bocs, Gil.

Legyintett.

– Hagyjad. Ami azt illeti, jól esett.

– Mi? Hogy hülye vagyok?

– Hogy nem cseszegetsz vele.

– Miért kéne? – tárta szét a karját Wolf. – Te ilyen vagy, oszt' kész. Erik meg szőke. És nézd meg, mennyi haja van, pedig idősebb, mint én. Erik, a kurva nénikéd.

– Ha ennyire zavar, hogy kopaszodsz, hordj sapkát – mordult fel ő.

Ada felváltva nézte őket.

– Annak örüljetek, hogy Luca még nincs itt, egyébként hallgathatnátok ezt az örökkévalóságig.

Falra festette az ördögöt. Abban a pillanatban nyílt az ajtó, beoldalazott Luca, és a falhoz lapult. Szokásával ellentétben nem kezdett el azonnal hülyeségeket beszélni, csak meredt előre, vegyes érzelmekkel az arcán. Nyilván túl szép lett volna, ha így marad.

– Erik, kinn van az ajtó előtt az ikertestvéred.

– Hm? – nézett fel tele szájjal.

– Olyan képe van a fickónak, mint egy döglött halnak. – Erik a szemét forgatta. – A frászt hozta rám.

– Nem mondtad neki, hogy ha akar valamit, akkor az ügyeletre menjen? – kérdezte Ada.

– Ne menjen az ügyeletre! – sírt fel Wolf. – Most az én időm van, és nem akarok több beteget, az én kis Sophie-mat akarom, meg egy kellemesen szar kaszabolós horrort.

– Hogy nem szállt ki még hozzád a gyámhatóság – meredt rá Erik.

Luca sértetten dobta csípőre a kezeit:

– Ne szórakozzatok már velem! Ott áll kinn az ürge katonai egyenruhában, ránézni alig mertem, nem hogy hozzászólni!

– Igen? – kapta fel a fejét Gilbert és már repült is az ajtó felé. Lendületesen feltépte, belebámult az öccse meglepett és erősen nyúzott arcába, majd rikkantott egyet és a nyakába borult. – Ludi!

– Guten Abend, Bruder – nyögte erős légszomjjal küzdve.

– Azt mondtad, később jössz – vigyorgott rá teli szájjal, és karon ragadva őt, behúzta az orvosiba. – Srácok, ő a kisöcsém, Ludwig.

– Üdv – biccentett.

– Hallod, te tényleg nagyon kivagy – álmélkodott. – Mit csináltál?

– Olaszok – hörögte.

– Tedd le magad nyugodtan.

Nem kellett neki kétszer mondani. Ludwig már le is rogyott Erikékkel szembe, a hátizsákját ledobta maga mellé.

– Kávét? Két cukor, tejszín?

– Nem, most csak feketén. Három napig agyonfűszerezett kajákat meg túlédesített péksütiket kellett ennem az olaszok miatt. Ha most nem lettem cukorbeteg, akkor soha nem leszek az.

– Ajj, Ludi, nem értem, mit szenvedsz. Te akartál mindig is olaszokkal foglalkozni.

– De azt nem mondta senki, hogy hisztisek lesznek, mint egy rakás kislány – nyafogott. Elvékonyította a hangját: – _Signor Beilschmidt, per favore…_ ezt hallgattam három napig. Folyamatosan. Hogy lehet valaki ennyire életképtelen? És hogy kaphatott munkát a seregben?!

Szegénykének elég durván megborították a lelki világát. Általában morogni szokott az idiótákra, vagy tényként közölni a tevékenységüket, esetleg egy legyintéssel letudni, és hagyni, hogy a világ folyjon tovább a maga medrében. Kiborulni ritkán látta. És milyen jó, hogy ritkán látta, mert jól láthatóan remegett a kezében a bögre, annyira igyekezett visszafogni a kifelé kívánkozó röhögőgörcsét. Ludi feldúltan egy jelenség. Főleg, ha idegenek előtt ki meri adni az indulatait.

A dühöt kivéve. Azt mindig ki tudja mutatni, probléma nélkül.

– Legalább már tudjuk, miért veszítették el a tengelyhatalmak a második világháborút – veregette vállon. – Viszont van egy olyan icike-picike probléma, hogy most fogunk felmenni megtárgyalni a decemberi beosztást, szóval lehet, hogy itt kell ülnöd majd egy órát.

– Nem lesz hosszú – szólt közbe Erik. – Volt vagy négy, mire az a gyökér lelépett. Láttam Főnit visszajönni a pékségből, akkor még morcos volt.

– Akkor nem lesz hosszú – korrigált. – Maradsz vagy adjak kulcsot?

– Tökmindegy, hogy itt malmozok, vagy nálad, nem?

– Jogos. Ott van ágy, a kávéfőzőt gondolom felismered, a mosdó arra van. Van még egy adag zacskós levesem a szekrényben, ha éhes vagy.

– Neked nem kell?

– Megvagyok nélküle.

Az utolsó két mondat alatt Luca már a tálalóban turkált.

– Hé, Gilbert, neked nincs is kajád.

Elborzadva meredt rá,

– Azt ne mondd, hogy lett volna szíved most lenyúlni, hogy felajánlottam az én egyetlen, éhező testvéremnek.

– Megérdemelted volna azok után, hogy pénteken bebúrtad a kajám, már nem azért.

– Hányszor mondjam még – sóhajtotta, utalva a hétvégén lejátszott végtelen mennyiségű üzenet-váltásukra. – Akkor egyenlítettem, most vagyunk egálban.

– Ki van csukva! Hogy a fenébe enném meg a kajádat, ha nem is hozol magaddal?

– Dehogynem – horkantott. – Csak Wolf nevét írom rá, és akkor egyikőtök se mer hozzányúlni!

– Anyád orra – sóhajtott fel Wolf merengő haldoklásából.

Erik összecsattintotta a maga ételhordóját.

– Na jól van, gyerekek, elég volt mára a műsorból, indítsatok felfelé.

– Igen, apu – felelték kórusban.

Erik nagyon megvetően nézte őket. Még Adát is, pedig ő csak röhögött. Mivel pedig röhögött, nem volt olyan állapotban, hogy hamar meginduljon kifelé. Mikor Erik tényleg megindult, hirtelen mindenkinek nagyon sietős lett; Wolf felpattant, Luca már kinn is volt, Gilbert is csak annyira fordult vissza, hogy felmarkolja az asztalról a csibés bögréjét, integessen Ludwignak és már el is tűnt. Mivel szamár az utolsó, ezért Adának kellett hozni tálcán a kávét.

Odafenn a tárgyalóban egy tizenkét fős asztal fogadta őket. Főni már ott ült, és Carlával meg Theóval értekezett róla, hogy van a karácsonyi szünetük, és miként fér bele az órarendjükbe a gyakornoki idő. A tervezetük még nagyobb valószínűséggel fog borulni, mint az övék, mert ők nem a családhoz, hanem az egyetemhez vannak kötve. A világ nyilván nem fejlődik olyan rohamléptekkel, hogy az oktatók ne próbálják hülye időpontokba rakott pót-órákkal szépíteni a diákság életét.

– Gyíkok vagytok mind – dohogott Ada, mikor felért hozzájuk. Lucát még jól vállon is csapta.

Az asztalfőn ülő Főni könyörögve tette össze a kezeit.

– Hányszor kérjem még, hogy ne verjétek egymást.

– Mit egymást! – kiáltott fel Luca. – Kikérem magamnak, csak Ada verekszik!

– _Infantilis Haugwitzus_ – diagnosztizálta Gilbert.

Azt kegyeskedett figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy kettőn áll a vásár, és ő általában éppen olyan gyerekes, mint Luca. Ők hárman pont a harminc évet és annak minden oldalát képviselik, és nincs jobb dolguk, mint egymást cseszegetni. Nézzen rájuk egy társadalomkutató, és úgy mondja, hogy öregszik a lakosság.

Főni elengedte a füle mellett. Felszedte maga mellől az aktatáskáját, és elkezdett túrni a salátává lett papírjai között, a beosztások után kutatva.

Amúgy lehetnének lenn az orvosiban is. Ha ketten az ágyon ülnek és Theót kiszorítják az asztaltól azzal az indokkal, hogy a fiatal férfiaknak nem árt az álldogálás, akkor remekül tarthatnák a megbeszéléseket odalenn is, a kávéfőző és a mikró szívmelengető társaságában. Főni azonban nem akart kiszúrni senkivel, és inkább szerez nekik minden megbeszélésre egy kosár pogácsát, hogy még véletlenül se haljanak éhen. A kávét nem vállalta, azzal romba döntötték volna a büdzséjét.

A pogácsa sorsa minden alkalommal ugyanaz volt: Erik kérés nélkül adta tovább, Luca elvette tőle, és a megbeszélés végéig kisajátította. Csak külön kérésre adott belőle bárkinek.

– Hé, Luca.

– Kérj szépen.

– Kérek szépen.

A kosárka elébe csúszott. Kivett kettőt, letette a szalvétára. A többiek felé kínálta, de ők nem kértek, így visszaadta Lucának. A szász átvette, kivett egy darabot, és a szalvétán lévő kettő mellé tette.

– Többet nem kapsz.

Míg Főni sikertelen próbálkozásokat tett a papírok kiegyenesítésére, Ada felügyelte a kávé tisztességes elosztását. Tetszik tudni, nyolcan voltak egy egyliteres kannára. Komoly matematikai malőr ezt igazságosan elosztani.

– Mind megvagyunk? – csapta össze a kezét Főni és számbavette őket: – Erik, Luca, Gilbert, Ada, Theo, Wolf, Carla, nagyszerű. Parancsoljatok, a tervezet, lehet sarazni.

Erik a papírokkal együtt morogva adott tovább egy tollat is Wolfnak, sokadszorra mondva el, hogy mi lenne, ha a sokeszű végre megjegyezné, hogy nem csak a naptárát, hanem a tollát is hozza már fel, mikor megbeszélés van. Havonta egyszer történik ilyesmi, igazán nem nagy dolog. Azt már réges-rég elengedte, hogy a rendes értekezletre hozzon tollat. Nem is érti, hogy orvosként hogy tud egy fél írószer-üzlet nélkül elindulni úgy akárhova. Gilbert kuncogott, Főni pedig derűsen csóválná a fejét… ha tartaná magát a szokásos menetrendhez, de Főni aznap összevont szemöldökkel tologatta a partitúrát, amin mindegyikük műszakja rajta volt. Tényleg nagy gyökér lehetett az a pofa napközben.

Friedrich König az ötvenes évei közepén járt. A Bundesliga szájról-szájra terjedő néphagyománya szerint már akkor is ezüstősz volt, mikor megszületett. Ada valahonnan kapart egy fényképet fiatal korából, de az meg fekete-fehér, így maradtak az ezüstnél. Főni szelíd, szürkéskék szemeinek színe mindig attól függött, hogy éppen milyen színű ruha volt rajta. A fehér kórházi köpennyel inkább szürke volt, de nem úgy, mint az őszi köd, inkább úgy, mint a kézmeleg fém. Ő volt az, aki örök barátságossággal fordult a beosztottjaihoz, és komoly munkája volt benne, hogy ilyen fiatal és még lelkes társulatot gyűjtsön össze, akikkel élmény dolgozni.

– Ada. – A nőre mosolygott. – Gratulálok a vizsgádhoz.

– Tényleg, nem is mondtad! – lelkesedett fel Luca rögvest. – Hogy ment?

A nő csak szégyenlősen pirult és vállat vont.

– Nyilván mehetett volna szebben is, de szerintem egész jó lett.

– Lássuk csak, Főni még nem rúgott ki, szóval tuti, jól ment – dörgölte az állát Gilbert. – Gratulálok.

Körbe-gratulálták a pironkodó Adát, és örültek az örömének. Egyedül Theónak voltak vegyes érzelmek az arcán; egyfajta keserédes bánat, de ezt bőven lehetett arra fogni, hogy a rezidens most még átjárhatatlanabbnak érzi maga és szíve választottja között a szakadékot. Mert nem elég, hogy Ada évekkel idősebb nála, most már szakorvos is. Ráadásul ugyanott dolgoznak, ami a munkahelyi etikett szerint lehetetlenné teszi a párkapcsolatot.

Hirtelen nagyon sajnálta magát az összes, Erik és Luca társaságában elköltött ebéd miatt, mikor a két munkatársa jobb téma nem lévén a „Nordrhein-Westfalen" kapcsolatot vitatta meg. Gilbert majdnem tökön döfte magát, mikor hallotta, hogy még nevet is adtak a shipüknek.

Egyszer kikérték Főni véleményét a dologról, aki csendes hümmögés után annyit mondott, hogy még jó, hogy Ada mellé még nem oszthatja be Theót. Tudott róluk, lévén, hogy rajtuk kívül mindenkinek nyilvánvaló volt, mennyire egymásba vannak habarodva. Tavaly a karácsonyi bulin megpróbálták némi alkohol segítségével összeboronálni őket. Tekintettel arra, hogy még mindig nem voltak együtt, Gilbert elgondolkodott rajta, hogy idén talán másfajta stratégiával kéne próbálkozniuk. Itt van Carla, aki jól láthatóan nő, talán tud valami építő javaslatot tenni az ügy oltárára.

– Nohát – dörzsölte össze a kezét Főni, ezzel félbeszakítva az általános tereferélést. – Először is, köszönöm, hogy a változatosság kedvéért mind pontosan érkeztetek.

Ada értetlenül nézett körbe. Gilbert oldalba bökte, hogy most róla volt szó.

Főni Theóra mutatott.

– Kedves kolléga másfél éve dolgozik velünk. Azóta feltűnően megszaporodtak a csoportbeszélgetésben ezek az úgynevezett _mémek._

Theo behúzta a nyakát.

– Főni, ha zavar, akkor nem mémezünk – sietett kijelenteni Luca.

– Nem, nem zavar – rázta a fejét. – Úgy vettem észre, hogy a jobbakra mind reagáltok, ha máshogy nem, hát elkülditek a tisztelt kollégát melegebb éghajlatra. Bár tudom, hogy ez már egy elavultabb darab, de remélem, így megértitek. Erik, állj fel, kérlek.

Gilbert kérdőn meredt az öregre. Mire akar kilyukadni? Azért Eriket megmosolyogta. A hesseni férfi, ha meglepődik, előbb összevonja a szemöldökét, csak utána emeli meg a jobbat. Mindezt úgy, hogy kicsit lefelé biccenti a fejét, amitől meggyűrődik a nyakán a bőr, és lesz egy kis tokája. Lehet, hogy tudja, milyen hülyén néz ki, amikor értetlen, és azért nem csinálja olyan gyakran.

Azért nem vitatkozott. Csak felállt, és odament Főni mellé, aki tetőtől talpig végigmutatott rajta.

– Fiúk-lányok, az úr Erik Hesse. Erik három hónapra előre bejelenti, ha nyaralni megy, és minden hó eleji megbeszélésen pontosan lejelenti a következő havi programtervét. Az értekezleteken szól, ha közbejött valami, és mégis műszakcserére lenne szüksége, amire az elmúlt három hónapban nem volt példa. – Gilbert már kezdte nagyon kényelmetlenül érezni magát. – Mindemellett Eriknek van egy felesége és három gyereke, amit az itt jelenlévők egyike sem mondhat el magáról. Ettől függetlenül Erik nem csinál olyat, hogy az utolsó pillanatban varrja a műszakját Gilbert nyakába. Légy jó fej. Légy olyan, mint Erik.

Ezek szerint Főni megunta, hogy az ő túlóráit számolgatja – somolygott magában, míg a többiek krákogtak. Carla és Theo kivételével, mert őket még nem lehetett maguktól befogni, ők tőlük függtek.

Főni megköszönte Eriknek a közreműködést, és intett, hogy rátérhetnek a beosztás fikázására. Azonnal a levegőbe csapta a kezét.

– Szándékosan nem osztottál be tizennegyedikéig?

– Igen.

– Egy pillanat! – kapta fel a fejét Luca. – Főni, a december forgalmas hónap!

– Ez így van – bólintott. – Gilbert pedig idén csak egyszer vett ki egy nap szabadságot, nem volt beteg, és most októberben a szerződésébe foglalt százhatvan helyett kétszáz órát volt benn, ami már a törvénytelenség határát súrolja. És ez csak az október.

Csendesen elhümmögött a székén. Azt érezte, hogy fáradt, de arra nem gondolt, hogy ezért.

– Ha már mindenképpen műszakot akartok cserélni – tenyerelt Főni az asztalra –, akkor _cseréljetek._ Vagyis aki lead egyet, az felvesz egyet. Wolf próbálkozik, ami egy jó pont, de sose ér el száz százalékos teljesítményt. Ada folyamatosban kétharmadot hoz, míg Luca… nos, fiam, te megnyerted magadnak a komplett decembert, hogy kijöjjön az előírt munkaidőd. Mondj búcsút a negyvennyolc órádnak.

Luca hamuszürke arccal bólintott. Általában egészen addig volt nagy a szája, míg Főni le nem ült vitatkozni vele, akkor nagyon gyorsan meghátrált. Érezte, hogy vaj van a fején, hát meghúzta magát a megbeszélés végéig. Már csak annyi volt, hogy mindenki jelentette a hasfájását, és húzkodtak egy sort a programon, összeszedték, hogy mikor ki lesz a műtő környékén, illetve Gilbert, Ada és Luca egymás közt lebokszolta a karácsonyi ügyelet kérdését. A szilveszter-újévit hagyományosan Főni vitte, most is ragaszkodott hozzá.

– Theo, te mit csinálsz karácsonyi szünetben? – nézett Főni az egyetemistára.

– Hazamegyek. Anyukám fél éve nem látta a képes felem, és kezdi sérelmezni.

– Hol is laksz te, fiam?

– Koblenz-ben. Laza hét óra tömegközlekedéssel.

Főni bólogatott és a naptárát nézte.

– Jó, akkor majd szólj kérlek, ha kitaláltad, hogy mikor jössz vissza. Utána lesz egy fél napod pihenni meg összeszedni magad, de aztán úgy ügyelj nekem, mint a kisangyal!

Theo nagyon keményen megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy komoly képet vágjon, de erőteljesen kölyökképe van, és úgy nehéz az ilyesmit kivitelezni. A helyzet javítására tisztelgett.

A megbeszélés végén Főni úgy engedte el őket, mint az óvónénik az iskolába menő törpéket. Carlának felajánlotta, hogy hazaviszi, ha már egyszer úgyis ugyanabban az irányban laknak. A lány megköszönte a felajánlást, de arra hivatkozva, hogy még van valami dolga, visszautasította.

Wolf – miután a megbeszélés vége felé minden második percben kapott egy üzenetet az exétől, hogy hol van már, most ő jön a gyerekvigyázással – már kívül is volt az ajtón. Erik kicsit lassabban szedte össze magát, de ő sem ment le újra az orvosiba, az elsőn elköszönt tőlük és a másik lépcsőház felé vette az irányt.

– Tök vicces, hogy a bőrgyógyászat előtt már milyen rugósan megy – jegyezte meg Luca és megállt. – Nézd már.

Gilbert megtorpant, és tényleg. Erik látványosan egyre lazábban lépkedett.

– Lehet, hogy szereti a porontyait – vont vállat.

Luca rásandított.

– Gondolod?

– Csak van valami oka annak, hogy csinált belőlük hármat.

– Seggfejek – horkantott Ada.

– Most miért? – tárta szét a karját. – Mi rosszat mondtam?

– Hímsoviniszta disznó vagy.

Értetlenül összenézett Lucával. Ada otthagyta őket.

– Nők – nézett az ég felé Luca.

– Ada – nézett az ég felé Gilbert is.

Ada nyitott be az orvosiba. Luca mögötte egypillanatra megtorpant a küszöbön, míg átfutott rajta, hogy azért áll odabenn egy izomkolosszus katona, mert beengedték. Ő is ott volt, mikor beengedték. Nem mintha Gilbert kérdezte volna a többieket, hogy Ludwig bejöhet-e, de senki nem tiltakozott.

Nevezett Ludwig éppen a kredencet támasztotta és az arcát masszírozva beszélt valakivel telefonon.

– Si. Si… no! Ma lei sia chi non mi permise di dire qualsiasi cosa!

Horkantva felkuncogott. Ludi olyan arcot vágott, mint aki mindjárt átnyúl a telefonon és megfojtja azt, akivel beszél. Csak egy pillanatra nézett fel rájuk, és folytatta az olasz tereferélést, amiben csak néha hagyták szóhoz jutni. Nagy sokára, a nyolcadik _ciao_ után letette.

– Legalább csinos?

– Mi?

– A lány. Csinos?

Ráhibázott, valóban lánnyal beszélt, mert drága Ludwig gyorsabban vette fel egy tűzpiros sportautó színét, mint ahogy az százon van. Azért kicsit odébb hessegette, hogy Luca hozzáférjen a kávéfőzőhöz. A szász még mindig gyanakodva méregette az öccsét. Erről mentálisan csinált egy emlékeztetőt, és feltűzte az „amivel lehet cseszegetni Lucát"-táblára.

– Hé, Ada – szólt oda a könyve után turkáló nőnek –, mint független vizsgáló-bizottság, szeretném kikérni a véleményed. Ugye, hogy Ludwig nem ronda?

A nő felegyenesedett, jobban megnézte magának a föld alá kívánkozó férfit és hümmögve bólogatott.

– Nem, tényleg nem. Sőt. Ami azt illeti, tízből kapnál tőlem egy kilenc pontot. Kilenc és felet, mert ismerem Gilbertet, és nem akarom, hogy kiszúrjon velem.

– Aw, drága vagy – ragyogott rá, és visszafordult Ludwighoz. – Na látod, ne legyél szégyellős.

– Te jó ég, Beilschmidt – nyögött fel Luca. – Komolyan _te_ beszélsz neki a csajozásról?

Lebiggyesztett ajkakkal fordult hozzá.

– Inkább, mint te.

– Azt se tudod, hogy néz ki egy nő.

– Haugwitz, ha hóember lennél, neked a seggedbe dugnák a répát.

Luca letüdőzte a nyálát.

– Ez… ez elég ótvar oltás volt, már ne haragudj.

– Arra elég jó volt, hogy ne tudj kapásból válaszolni, szóval ezt a kört én nyertem – jelentette ki dagadó mellel. – Megvagy, Ludi? Remek, akkor mi elpucoltunk, viszlát holnap!

Vidoran integetett nekik. Ada a fejét csóválta, Luca meg beintett.

Csak a folyosón bújt bele a kabátjába, és dudorászva tartotta az ajtót egy szem kistesójának, míg ő kiment.

– Nem láttam a kocsid a parkolóban – jegyezte meg Ludwig.

– Persze, hogy nem, még mindig dögrováson van – fuvolázta. – Mi legyen, sétáljunk vagy tömegközlekedjünk?

– Mik a lehetőségek?

Hogyan is feledkezhetett meg róla, hogy milyen kis pedáns.

– Nohát, kutyagolva negyven perc, metróval úgy negyed óra, busszal húsz perc. Nincs nálam vonaljegy.

– Sétálni szoktál?

– Ühüm.

– Akkor sétáljunk.

Rábólintott és mutatta, hogy merre induljanak. Hátul jöttek ki, a művészbejárón, így megspórolt maguknak egy majdnem hetven méteres kerülőt.

– Aztán mizu veled? – fordult Ludwighoz. – Azon túl, hogy az olasz hadsereg életképtelen.

– A felük csak diplomata volt – sóhajtott. – És nyilván azért én kaptam őket, mert beszélek olaszul.

– Hallod, ha ezt nem mondod, észre se veszem.

– Nem vagy vicces, tudod? – pillantott rá Ludwig, ő meg elnevette magát.

– Dehogynem. Tudom, hogy odavagy a humoromért.

Ludwigot nem sikerült lenyűgöznie. Kapott még egy sanda, féloldalas pillantást.

– Kaját megetted?

– Meg.

Megkönnyebbülten fújt egyet.

– Hála az égnek, legalább nem fogsz éhen halni ez alatt a végtelen túra alatt.

– Mit raktak a kávédba az értekezleten? – érdeklődött Ludwig.

– Semmit, csak elmaradt a szokásos marhulás. Főninek szar kedve volt, valami barom kiborította. Ami elég nagy szó, mert körülbelül annyira agresszív, mint egy csibe. Akárki is volt az a segg, megérdemelné, hogy a szájába lépjek.

– Szolidabban, Bruder – dörmögte. – Karácsonykor majd otthon leszel?

Otthon. Ettől az egy szótól összeugrott a gyomra.

– Huszonnegyedikén huszonnégy órás ügyeletem lesz, majd huszonötödikén délután indulok haza.

Ludwig komoran nézte őt.

– Miért van az, hogy karácsonykor te mindig idebenn vagy? Évek óta nem voltál otthon két napnál több időt.

A vállát vonogatta.

– Elkövettem azt a hibát, hogy nincs feleségem – mondta. – Főni igyekszik figyelni rá, hogy a családosok kevesebbet, vagy rövidebb időszakokat legyenek benn, akkor is úgy, hogy az iskolaidőhöz legyenek kötve. És mivel nekem nincs családom, mármint rajtatok kívül, persze, így nekem jutnak a hosszabb műszakok. Meg gyakrabban ügyelek.

– Csak te?

– Nem, Ada és Luca is az én hajómban van. Nyilván más lenne a rendszer, ha mindenkinek lenne otthon egy-két kölyke. Vagy ha lenne még egy kollégánk. Főni rajta van az ügyön, mert hatan elég kevesen vagyunk, de a legutóbbi jelöltet szeptember közepén rúgta ki, mert egyrészt: segg volt, meg még rendetlenebb volt, mint Wolf, folyton elkésett, és azalatt a másfél év alatt, míg nálunk dolgozott, többször panaszkodtak rá a nővérek. Aztán indítottak ellene egy műhiba-pert, az tette be a kaput.

– Egy micsodát indítottak?

– Műhiba-pert – nézett rá. – Ha valamit elcseszel műtés közben, és a páciens ezt rád veri. Nála mondjuk pont a rokonok kezdtek el pattogni, mert az ő betege meghalt.

Ludwig zavartan nézett rá vissza.

– Meghalt a betege, és még nem ül?

– Ez nem ugyanaz, mintha odaállítanálak a falhoz és lepuffantanálak – forgatta a szemét. – Azok, akiket mi összekalapálunk, az esetek egy részében amúgy is fél lábbal a sírban vannak. Mindig van rá sansz, hogy nem úgy jön ki a lépés, ahogy mi azt eltervezzük.

Már nem mosolygott. Ez nem egy olyan téma, amit félvállról tud venni. A pokolba is, mégis életekről van szó!

– És neked… Neked volt már ilyen izéd? – kérdezte Ludwig bizonytalanul.

– Ha még mindig a műhiba-perre gondolsz, akkor nem, nekem még nem volt – rázta a fejét. Ludwig megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt. – De voltak már betegeim, akik az én kezem alatt haltak meg.

Az öccse nem szólt. Hogy tapintatból, vagy azért, mert nem tudott mit mondani, nem tudta. Csendben baktattak egymás mellett. Nézte az út szélén a fákat, a boltok kirakatait, az embereket, akik elsétáltak mellette. Valahol dudáltak. A Berliner és az Uhlandstraße sarkán az olasz étteremből vidám zene szűrődött ki. Ludwig ajkai undorodva lefelé görbültek, mikor meglátta a Ristorante feliratot. Átfutott az agyán, hogy meghívja egy tál makarónira, de megesett rajta a szíve. Főleg az után, hogy megcsörrent az öccse telefonja, és az arckifejezése alapján inkább feküdt volna a vonat elé.

– Pronto? Ciao, Fiorella… – hosszan kifújta a levegőt. – Si. – Eltartotta a telefont és Gilbertre nézett. – Ne haragudj, ez hosszú lesz.

– Csak nyugodtan – vigyorgott.

Ludwig a szemét forgatta és folytatta az igen-nem kommunikációt, kiskutyaként követve őt az utcákon. Abban azért erősen reménykedett, hogy az olasz kultúrában való ilyetén csalódása hatással lesz a zenei ízlésére. Az még oké, hogy neki is az alap-csengőhang van beállítva, nyilván nem értékelnék, ha a seregben megszólalna az olasz nyálzene. De amikor beül mellé a kocsiba, és ez a szöszke hegyomlás benyomja Annalisát meg Irene Fornaciarit… hát azt büntetné.

Lekanyarodtak, még mielőtt odaértek volna az útépítés miatt lezárt úthoz. Egy pillanatra félbeszakította a nem túl változatos eszmecserét, hogy bemehet-e a boltba. Ludi bólogatott, és intett, hogy menjen csak, megvárja. A öccse aktívan használt szókincse nem sokat fejlődött, amíg végigjárta a boltot és tíz percet sorban állt a kasszáknál.

Még egyszer álltak meg, de akkor csak egészen rövid időre. Egészen pontosan addig, míg Gilbert előkaparta a maga telefonját és lefotózta az út túloldalán lévő autószerelő-műhelyet, hogy ne felejtse el, hol látta.

* * *

 _Szerzői megjegyzések:  
_

Ma lei sia chi non mi permise di dire qualsiasi cosa! (olasz): De te voltál az, aki nem engedte, hogy bármit mondjak!

Főni, a.k.a. Friedrich König: Úgy voltam vele, hogy valaki, akinek Hohenzollern a családneve, csak nem fog odáig süllyedni, hogy egy kórházban legyen főorvos, szóval kicsit megpöcköltem a vezetéknevét. Ami királyt jelent németül. Egészen kreatív vagyok. És igen, ő az öreg Fritz, nem véletlen, hogy Gil kedveli.


End file.
